Exorcists come to Hogwarts why?
by Wolfenden
Summary: I know another crossover but i'll try make it good without too many cliches, my OC Yana is making another appearance. Probably turn out with yaoi pairings if i do any so don't read if you don't like. Coz we all know its fun when exorcists and wizards mix!
1. Enter the exorcists

I know I'm already doing a HP Naruto crossover but i love -man and think it would make a good crossover too. I hope you enjoy sorry that Yana is in it again she's just really good for making plots around! Her past is a bit different to fit in but not by much.

* * *

Somewhere in Scotland:

"So… can you run through that again?" asked Allen smiling sheepishly. They all sighed.

"Allen, it isn't that hard to understand," said Lenalee. "We're going to protect this school for magic because Akuma have been showing up there recently. There is a possibility that there might be Innocence so we need to be there in case the Earl shows up." Allen nodded and smiled.

"Ok." They all sweat dropped.

"Honestly Allen pay attention or people are going to think you're stupid." The four looked up as Yana entered the compartment and sat down between Lavi and Allen. He pouted at her.

"I'm not stupid I just-!"

"I know, you just fell asleep," she interrupted. Lavi blinked.

"So that's why he kept asking?" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Stupid bean sprout." Allen scowled, Lenalee giggled covering her mouth. They looked up as the compartment opened again.

"Any way I don't think it's a good idea, you might-" the speaker stopped noticing people already in the compartment.

A girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, a red haired boy with blue eyes and another boy with messy black hair, green eyes and glasses stood there.

The wizards in turn observed the exorcists.

The Asian looking girl was slim and had short cropped black hair, the Asian looking boy looked like he could have been her brother, he too had long dark hair tied up in a ponytail and looked annoyed at something.  
Then there was the grinning red haired boy with an eye patch and a headband to hold back his messy hair.

The other boy and girl present also looked startlingly similar.  
The boy had pure white hair that reached just above his shoulders and silver eyes, a scar ran down the left side of his face ending in a pentacle on his forehead. The girl had long golden hair and golden eyes, though they could only see one eye as an eye patch covered the right.

They stared at each other for a few moments before the bushy haired girl spoke up.

"Sorry, we didn't realise there was anyone in here," she said eyeing their uniforms. Allen shook his head smiling.

"It's ok, there's plenty of room," he said ignoring Kanda's glare. They looked hesitant so Yana jumped up and dragged them in. They looked startled as she sat them down next to Lenalee, opposite Kanda, Lavi, Allen and herself. She sat back down between Lavi and Allen again. There was an awkward silence before Hermione spoke.

"Are you new? You don't look like first years but I've never seen you at Hogwarts before." The exorcists exchanged glances.

"We're exchange students," said Lavi grinning brightly.

"Your uniforms are really cool! They're all different though, are you from the same school?" blurted Ron. The exorcists chuckled, except from Kanda whose mouth twitched.

"Our school provides us with them," explained Lenalee. "They're designed to best suit our… talents." Yana chuckled. Harry turned to her.

"What happened to your eye? I can see part of a scar at the bottom of your eye patch. It looks a lot like the guy's next to you from what I can see." She and Allen froze up momentarily. Hermione glanced down and saw their hands held together. Yana smiled softly.

"Yeah. My scar is the same… but I'm still… I don't like… mine, that's why I keep mine covered up," she explained touching the eye patch lightly. Harry turned to Lavi.

"Is yours the same?" Lavi shook his head laughing.

"God no! No offence to you two," he said nodding to Yana and Allen. "But I'd hate to have a scar like yours." Allen waved away the apology.

"It's ok. At least you understand enough to be able to say that."

"So how old are any of you?" asked Hermione curiously. "What House will you be in? Are you taking our classes? Why are you here? What does the sliver cross on your uniforms mean?" Kanda glared at her for asking so many questions, the others started and looked down at the crosses on their uniforms.

"The cross… is a symbol of our school," said Lavi brightly. "And I'm eighteen by the way."

"Same," muttered Kanda.

"I'm sixteen," said Lenalee brightly. They all exchanged glances and pointed to Yana and Allen.

"And we think they're fifteen," they said in unison. The other three blinked.

"You think?" asked Ron sceptically. "Don't you know them then?" Lavi shook his head.

"We know them but… even they don't know how old they are," he explained. Allen grinned sheepishly.

"I was found when I was young, I think I was five at the time so I just counted from then. It was the same for her." Harry frowned sceptically still. "We're both orphans." Hermione gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for asking something so personal!" Allen grinned.

"It's fine. We're use to it. Besides," he wrapped an arm around Yana and reached across to include Lavi too. "We're all friends here." Kanda snorted and Allen twitched. "Well maybe the Ice Prince over there isn't but he doesn't talk much except to insult people so we ignore him," he said brightly. Kanda stood up pointing Mugen at him.

"Shut up, bean sprout." They both stood glaring at each other, the other exorcists sighed shaking their heads.

"Do they always do this?" asked Ron eyeing Mugen apprehensively. Yana nodded wearily.

"Yuu put Mugen away now," chimed Lavi. "You really shouldn't have it out." Kanda and Allen sat down with a huff. The train lurched to a stop.

"Oh, are we here already?" murmured Hermione looking past Lenalee at the window. Kanda wrenched it open and sat on the ledge.

"Coast clear," he muttered. The other exorcists nodded and stood up straightening their uniforms.

"What are you doing?" yelled Ron as they started jumping out the window. Yana was the only one left, she turned back and smiled.

"Don't worry, we're used to jumping trains, usually when they're moving. See you at the hall," she said cheerily before turning to jump. Harry grabbed the back of her coat.

"Wait!" She looked back at him surprised. "Aren't you going in the carriages like everyone else?" She smiled.

"Nah. We can make our own way there much faster."

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" called Lenalee. She grinned at the three again and jumped. They rushed to the window and their eyes widened in surprise. Lenalee was flying and the others were clinging to a rapidly extending pole that looked like it was part of a hammer. Ron rubbed his eyes.

"I think I need some sleep because I _must_ be seeing things."

* * *

Yay done it! Sorry the first chapter is so short i shall try make it up to you if people review. I don't really know what if any pairings there will be yet but i really like Lavi/Allen so if you don't like yaoi sorry coz it'll probably turn our like that, can't speak for any other pairings though.


	2. Getting to know you

Yay i was so happy someone reviewed my first chapter I'm putting the second one up, I won't put up any more though if ppl don't review please! Enjoy.

* * *

"Now that the sorting is finished I would like to welcome some exchange students to our school for the year. I'm sure you will all join me in welcoming the students from B.O. Academy." The exorcists all sweat dropped.

_B.O. Academy? Couldn't Komui think of anything better? It sounds so lame and its obvious what it stands for._

They walked down the aisle and stood at the front by Dumbledore. He smiled gratefully at them.

"Since they are only staying for a year there is no need to sort them but I have decided to make them honorary Gryffindors for the year since that is where I believe they are best suited," he said and then gestured to the table on the left.

Yana spotted the three they'd sat with on the train and grinned. They went and sat next to them, Hermione moved closer.

"I realised after you left we never introduced ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, this is Ron Weasley," she said pointing to the red haired boy. "This is Harry Potter," she said waiting for a response. They all just nodded politely.

_Weird, thought Harry. They didn't react at all. Maybe they don't know who I am._

"Pleasure to meet you," said Lenalee. "I'm Lenalee Lee."

"Yuu Kanda. Don't call me by my first name or I'll kill you."

"I'm Lavi," he said grinning. Allen smiled brightly not noticing that this caught the eye of several girls who started whispering.

"I'm Allen Walker, pleased to meet you." They all turned to Yana. She was snoozing with her head against the table. Allen poked her in the side.

"Hey, wake up dozy head." She started suddenly, hitting Allen in the face.

"Oh Allen I'm so sorry!" she gasped, he rubbed his nose and waved her away.

"It's ok, we just wanted you to introduce yourself. Why were you asleep?" She grinned.

"I'm Yanala Wolf, though please call me Yana," she said yawning.

"Why _are_ you so tired?" asked Lavi frowning. She stretched and yawned again.

"Sorry, I haven't had a lot of sleep recently. I don't like what I see." Allen looked sympathetic and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, you could stay with me tonight, we'll stay up together." She smiled gratefully. Ron and Harry blinked in surprise. They slept together? Hermione frowned.

"Lavi, are you and Yana related?" The exorcists all choked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause offence or anything!" Lavi shook his head.

"It's ok, we were just surprised. It's usually Allen and Yana that get asked if they're related," he said jabbing a thumb at them, they scowled at him.

"You mean they're not going out?" she asked confused. Their eyes bugged out this time.

"What the hell?" gasped Yana. "Where did you get that idea?" Hermione turned bright red.

"Sorry I just assumed because you two always seem to be holding hands," she said. Allen smiled brightly.

"It's ok. But seriously, we're just friends, if anything we're like brother and sister. We know each other like we know our self." Dumbledore stood up again.

"As I'm sure you will have noticed we also have new faces amongst the staff," he said gesturing. "I'm sure you'll all join me in welcoming Professor Moody who will be taking over as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck." The applause was scattered. "Also we are delighted to welcome Mr Krowley and Miss Lott who will be helping out in various classes this year." The exorcists started with surprise and turned their gazes to the staff table, where sure enough, Miranda and Krory where sat. Lavi whistled.

"I wonder how Komui managed to pull this one off?" he muttered. The others nodded.

"Also we would like to welcome-"

The doors burst open interrupting Dumbledore's speech, heads turned to see who had opened them. Allen paled and started banging his head on the table repeatedly, muttering to himself. Yana chuckled as the other exorcists looked confused.

"Ah, please join me in welcoming Professor Cross who will be taking a new class this year. I'm sure you will all do your best to welcome him."

A tall red haired man smoking a cigarette with a mask covering half of his face and glasses walked down the aisle and promptly sat down in the empty seat. The other exorcists burst out laughing, now understanding Allen and Yana's behaviour. Harry, Ron and Hermione frowned at them.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Ron puzzled. Lenalee stifled a giggle.

"It's Cross. Allen and Yana's master." Harry frowned.

"Master? You mean like a teacher?"

"Yeah you could say that. Allen's been travelling with him for three years but Yana's been travelling with him for ten." Lavi laughed.

"You know, I always find that funny. You'd think she'd have the worse response because she's known him for longer but it's always Allen." Yana smirked.

"It's because I'm a pretty girl," she stated. They all stared at her in shock.

"You mean he…" muttered Kanda. She cackled.

"No. But the look on your faces was priceless. He just seems to get a kick out of making Allen do everything." Harry frowned.

"But he can't be your only teacher so why…?" Allen and Yana deadpanned.

"Because he's still our master. It's a default state of being," they said in unison. Lenalee shivered.

"That's creepy how you said it together like that." They smirked.

"But we have known each other the longest. Of course we can guess what the other is about to say, we are very alike in more than just appearances," they said in unison again grinning. "Think of us as twins, kinda." At that moment food appeared on the table. The exorcists winced at its sudden appearance and edged away from Allen and Yana. Lavi chuckled.

"On your marks, get set, go!" he muttered as Allen and Yana attacked the food. The three wizards stared in horrified fascination.

"I'm never complaining that you eat too much again Ron," whispered Ginny who was sat nearby. Ron nodded absent-mindedly.

"How can they eat so much?" he asked in awe. The other three exorcists exchanged glances.

"Well…" started Lenalee.

"Ours bodies break down food at an extremely fast rate meaning that we have to eat a lot for it to have any effect," explained Yana in her pause from eating, she grinned. "I did say we were alike in more than appearances." Kanda rolled his eyes and ignored them pointedly.

"Don't hog all the food bean sprout." Allen looked up with a gleam in his eye before throwing a fork with deadly accuracy at his head. Lavi cracked up as Lenalee tried to calm Kanda down and stop him from drawing Mugen again.

"Let that be a lesson," chuckled Lavi. "Never come between a bean sprout and his food," he said ducking as a knife was thrown in his direction.

Allen sighed and looked down at his plate sadly.

"Can someone pass me a knife and fork so I can eat?"

* * *

"So where are you guys going to be sleeping?" asked Ron as they got up from the table. Lenalee frowned.

"I think my brother mentioned something about us staying with whatever house we got put in," she murmured. Hermione frowned.

"Why would your brother know? Who is he any way? Is he here?" Allen smiled.

"Lenalee's brother is… kinda like our headmaster I guess." Hermione stared amazed.

"Is he a lot older than you then? He must be incredibly talented!" Lenalee flushed embarrassed.

"He's quite a bit older than me. He is very smart but… he too protective of me and too creative for that to be a good thing." Lavi chuckled.

"Yeah, hey remember that time he built Komurin 3. I thought we were gonna die," he laughed. Yana nodded.

"Yeah, Komui is a bit over the top when it comes to Lenalee." The wizards gasped. "What?"

"Is his name Komui then?" asked Harry. They nodded. Hermione smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, we were just shocked that you called him by his first name. Here we only ever call our teachers by last name, we were just shocked that you were so informal." Yana laughed.

"I can't imagine ever calling Komui, Mr Lee. Besides half the time he acts like a little kid, hiding from Reever all the time to avoid paper work." She snorted and covered her mouth. "After all Reever is very good at persuading Komui to do his work." The exorcists all looked confused except from Lenalee who went bright red.

"You…?" Yana winked at her.

"From the moment I first saw them. I thought it was kinda obvious."

"I only found out because brother told me. Ah… this is so embarrassing…" muttered Lenalee while Yana chuckled. They were outside the common room by now and entered after Hermione gave the password. Lavi yawned and stretched.

"Phew! I'm beat," he yawned. "Where we sleeping?" Harry pointed to the boy's stairs.

"We're up there. The girl's rooms are up the other stairs." Lavi grinned wolfishly making Allen twitch.

"Hey Allen…" started Lavi with a grin as Allen started backing away slowly, inching closer to Yana. "Oh no you don't, come here!"

Allen bolted and ran to the other end of the room. Lavi followed with a happy grin on his face. Kanda rolled his eyes and went up the stairs to their room. Lenalee and Hermione bid goodnight leaving Ron, Harry and Yana to watch Lavi chase Allen.

"Why is he chasing him?" asked Ron frowning. Yana smirked.

"Coz he loves him." The two boys choked.

"Are you serious?" asked Harry incredulously. She smiled.

"Maybe. I think he just likes teasing Allen though," she paused. "Though they would make a really cute couple, I know no one at home would deny them it." They stared at her as if she'd grown another head. She laughed and caught the back of Allen's coat as he ran past. Lavi looked uncertain for a minute before grinning.

"Are you helping me Yana?" She smirked.

"Maybe…" she glared at him. "Just go easy on my brother please." They all sweat dropped. She smirked. "After all, he is such a virgin." The boys all gaped at her while Allen twisted in her grip.

"Yana! You've spent too much time with Master! You can't say stuff like that!" She grinned.

"I'm sorry Allen but I know Lavi thinks you're so cute when you blush. That definitely made you blush," she said laughing, as Allen was no longer the only one who was red. Lavi too was bright red and tore Allen from her grasp running for the stairs.

Yana winked at the remaining two and went up the stairs to her room.

* * *

I posted this chapter early as a thanks to **As Darkness Takes Over **for reviewing the first chapter already.

Please review more people or I won't post any more any time soon! Thank you.


	3. Lavi likes Allen!

I'm so impressed that ppl have reviewed considering how long its been posted, thanks so much!

This is where you get a better idea of how Yana is and where she comes in to all of this, also its a bit crack with funny random bits.

Enjoy.

* * *

Allen woke later that night to sniffs and faint crying. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around blearily. He couldn't see anyone in the room sniffing or crying; he turned his eyes to the door and got out of bed. The door creaked as he opened it waking Lavi.

"Allen? What is it?" he asked groggily. Allen brought Yana inside and sat down on the bed with her. "Ah…" Allen hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Yana, I'm here. You're not alone." She stiffened before looking up at him.

"Sorry Allen, I know I should stop coming to you when it hurts," she whispered. He shook his head.

"It's ok, you always let me cry on your shoulder," he said smiling. She choked back a sob.

"It's you," she murmured. "It's you… I never cried before I met you. Why did you make me human again Allen?" Lavi froze.

"What!" Allen looked sadly at him.

"She didn't feel any thing before I showed up. Master called her… an animated corpse. She thought she was alone, then she met me and found that we were the same, it made her cry for the first time." Yana wiped her tears away.

"Don't say it like that Allen. It sounds so depressing, you know it upsets you too. Besides you know it wasn't as simple as that." Allen smiled slightly.

"I only said it like that to make it easier for Lavi to understand." Lavi shook his head and came to sit with them on the bed.

"You're both hopeless," he said with a smile ruffling their hair. "We're all here for both of you too." Allen and Yana smiled back at him, he wrapped them in a hug and fell back onto the bed. They stared at him surprised, he grinned at them. "Lets all try get some sleep ok?"

This was how the boys found them when they woke up in the morning. Kanda twitched and kicked the bed over. Lavi woke up abruptly and flailed about.

"Whoa!" he cried as he flew into a wall. Allen rolled next to him while Yana amazingly clung to the bed and didn't let go until it was righted, she stretched and yawned.

"Morning," she muttered looking round, they all stared at her. Kanda twitched.

"What on earth are you doing in here?" he asked still twitching. Yana grinned brightly.

"Well you see… Lavi asked me if I wanted to join in a threesome with him and Allen and before I knew it I was being forced in here and-" She was interrupted as Kanda drew Mugen and went after Lavi.

"You damn rabbit!" She looked surprised for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he actually believed me," she gasped. Allen raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Yana." She pouted before sighing and standing up.

"Ok, ok I'm going. I'll make sure Kanda doesn't kill him." She poked her head back round the door with a grin. "Or at least make sure he doesn't chop off any bits you like." She dodged as he threw a book at her head. The boys left in the room gawped at Allen.

"Erm… so what was she doing in here?" asked Ron hesitantly.

"She has sleeping problems, we've always comforted each other since we were young," explained Allen stretching. Harry frowned.

"You slept with a glove on?" he asked pointing to Allen's left hand. He smiled uneasily.

"Yeah, it's a habit. I used to sleep with both on," he scowled and raised a fist. "Until Yana stole the other for her right hand."

"Come to think of it, she still had hers on," said Neville nervously. Allen smiled.

"Well we're weird like that I'm afraid." A crash and yell was heard downstairs, Allen sighed. "I better go make sure they don't destroy the tower."

* * *

The others all came down later to find Lavi cuddling Allen on a couch while Kanda scowled at him. Yana looked highly amused and Allen was pouting.

"I don't want to know," said Lenalee shaking her head. "Knowing you guys it'll be something stupid." Lavi opened his mouth to protest but Allen elbowed him in the stomach.

"One word Lavi and I will personally make sure you can never have children," he muttered darkly. All the boys paled except Lavi who grinned.

"But Allen, I love you and as long as I do I can't have kids any way." Yana burst out laughing at the look on Allen's face.

"Sorry Allen, he got you that time," she chuckled as Lavi nuzzled Allen's neck. The wizards looked uncomfortable while the exorcists sighed. Ron nudged Lenalee.

"Is this kinda thing common where you're from?" he asked. She tilted her head.

"What do you mean? Guys liking each other?" He nodded. "I won't say it's common but it's not looked down on. Why, is it here?" she asked frowning. Hermione shook her head.

"No it's accepted. It's just you don't see many people being open about it," she explained. Lenalee looked confused.

"My brother says that love is love. It shouldn't matter _who_ you love as long as you're happy." Hermione smiled.

"You must come from a really nice place, for you to all be so open like that." Lenalee shrugged.

"With our line of profession some of us are lucky to live past five years into the job so we tend to live life to the full. We try not to have regrets." The wizards looked horrified.

"Only five years!" choked Harry. "What exactly is your profession? I wouldn't want to do it!" She smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, you could never do it any way. But because we don't expect to live long we value the life we have highly." Ron frowned.

"Are you saying we're not good enough to do 'your profession'?" he asked irritated. Lenalee smiled sadly and shook her head.

"That's not it. None of us ever had a choice in our profession," she explained. "We all have something in common and that's why we're in this profession. None of us were ever given a choice in the matter, this is the only thing we're good for," she said sadly. Yana bounded up.

"Hey Lenalee you look down. Wanna tease Kanda with me, you're the only one he won't attempt to kill," she said with a huge grin on her face, Lenalee blushed.

"Erm… maybe you should leave him alone for a bit until he's calmed down," she suggested. Yana pouted.

"But Lenalee that's no fun!" she sighed. "Fine, I'm going to visit Krory and Miranda. Any one wanna come?" she asked looking around. Allen immediately jumped up out of Lavi's arms.

"I'll come!" he said desperately clinging to her arm. "Any thing, just get me away!" They all laughed at Lavi's pouting face.

"Allen! Don't leave me!" he cried clinging to Allen's leg. Yana rolled her eyes.

"If you two are going to come with me you have to behave," she muttered darkly. The both stood to attention abruptly.

"Yes sir!" She shook her head and frog marched them out of the door. Hermione gasped and made to go after them. Lenalee stopped her.

"What is it Hermione?" she asked.

"We have classes today! It's the first day they can't just wander around! I'm also pretty sure they don't know where this Krory and Miranda are either," she huffed. Lenalee giggled.

"Well they'll probably get lost within a few minutes and wander down to the dinning hall. Krowley and Miranda are probably there."

"So this Krory and Miranda are those teachers, Mr. Krowley and Miss Lott?" asked Harry. Lenalee nodded and linked arms with Kanda smiling.

"Yeah. We're all pretty informal with each other. At our school nearly everyone knows each other. Besides Allen and Yana may get lost very easily even if Lavi is with them, but they can smell food a mile off. They'll find breakfast very fast." Kanda tched.

"Damn bean sprout and that rabbit." Lenalee smiled.

"Kanda I know you care. Though I'm curious as to why you haven't given Yana a nickname." He scowled and turned his head away. "Did you?"

"What's the point? She likes any nickname she's given. Besides the only one that suits her is Wolf and that's her last name," he muttered. Lenalee giggled.

"Kanda you're so cute sometimes." He twitched.

* * *

They arrived at the hall to find Lavi crying mock tears as Allen and Yana ate.

"Lavi, what's wrong?" asked Lenalee concerned. Lavi tried to latch onto her.

"Lenalee! It's terrible, Allen says he doesn't love me!" he cried. They all sweat dropped as he suddenly raised a fist and anger marks appeared all over his face. "Plus those girls are fawning all over him and he doesn't have a clue!" he said scowling. They all stared surprised. It was true, Allen was being waited on by loads of girls while guys were clambering to do the same for Yana. Both of them looked totally oblivious.

"Damn idiots," muttered Kanda. "They always attract too much attention." Lenalee stifled a smile.

"Kanda, you know it's only because they look so cute together like that. Like mirror opposites." The wizards started at this and looked closer realising that Yana no longer had an eye patch on. Hermione gasped.

"You're right. They are like mirror opposites, they both have a scar on one eye and a glove, on opposite hands." Lenalee winced and looked apologetically to Kanda who was glaring.

"Yeah well… they were both in an accident," she muttered. She looked around for a distraction and centred on Lavi. "So Lavi…" she grinned. "You look like you're really jealous of all the attention Allen's getting." He scowled and turned away with a huff. They blinked surprised. "Wow… maybe he really is jealous," muttered Lenalee. Yana popped up next to them scaring the wizards.

"Of course he is. After all, with all those girls there he can't even get close to Allen," she said slyly. Kanda stared.

"You mean he actually really likes the bean sprout?" he asked incredulously. She nodded and grinned.

"Yep. I can't wait to see what happens when Allen finally figures it out." Then she winced. "On second thoughts we might have to give him pointers, he's not really good at this kind of thing." Lenalee and Hermione looked enthusiastic but Harry and Ron exchanged pained glances while Kanda just ignored everyone.

"We'll help!" cried Hermione and Lenalee. Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron.

"Harry and Ron will help too. Won't you?" They exchanged glances and nodded wearily. Lenalee grabbed Kanda.

"Kanda will too!" she cried. He twitched and glared at her.

"What?" She grinned and raised a finger.

"If they get together they won't have as much time to annoy you will they? They'll be too busy with each other," she explained.

"Fine." Yana grinned.

"Great. There's a ball coming up right? I'd like them together by then if not before," she clapped her hands together gleefully. "This will be so much fun. I wonder if I could persuade Allen to wear a dress for it," she pondered. The others sweat dropped.

"Yana, don't you think that's going a bit too far?" asked Hermione. "I don't think Allen would want to wear a dress." Yana sighed and pouted.

"But he would look adorable! I know he hates it but… he is a very girly looking boy," she said frankly. They had to agree with her there, if he had longer hair they probably would have mistaken him for one. "Besides Lavi would do anything for us if he could get to see Allen in a dress." Kanda paled.

"None of us are interested in that rabbit's sick fantasies," he growled. She smiled mischievously.

"But Allen really does look good in a dress, I could even get him one and say we're doing an experiment or something and make him wear it." There was a resounding awkward silence.

"Yana… sometimes you worry me," muttered Lenalee.

"Yana! Allen is ignoring me!" cried Lavi latching onto her. "He's not talking to me!" They all turned to look at Allen who was still surrounded by girls and looked decidedly bored. They all sighed.

"Lavi I think he's just bored with all those girls," explained Hermione.

"Go save him," suggested Yana smirking. Lavi immediately brightened up and within moments had Allen by his side. "Wow that was fast."

Allen pouted. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You looked bored so I decided to rescue you," cried Lavi happily nuzzling Allen's hair. He turned pink and stared at the floor.

"It's not my fault all those girls surrounded me," he muttered. Lenalee and Yana shook their heads at how oblivious he was.

"Allen, they did that because they like you," explained Lenalee. "As in they want to go out with you." Allen turned bright red.

"But I don't want to!" They all laughed at him while Lavi continued nuzzling him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, plz plz plz review so i get to know your opinions on the story. 5 more reviews before i post another chapter, so review if you want to read the next one!

Hope this clears up some things about Yana, there will be a more detailed bit later in the story but that's the basic jist of it.


	4. Cross's class

I am so sorry!

I had assignments for uni so i haven't updated this in a while, i'm also having the issue of not having the 4th HP book with me which is annoying because i can't remember half of what happens at the beginning!

Luckily my sister is bringing it up for me this week so i should be able to write loads without skipping huge parts. This chapter is what i managed to write without it seeming too out of place i hope!

I always wanted to know what it would be like if Cross had to teach a class of kids :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Allen!" called Harry. The white haired exorcist turned.

"Oh. Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," he said smiling. They smiled back.

"So this new class? It's being taught by Professor Cross right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, didn't you and Yana say he's your master?" asked Ron. Allen twitched.

"Yeah. And by the way, I have no idea what he'll be teaching us." He shuddered. "He'll probably just torture me for the entire lesson." Yana snickered at him.

"Don't worry Allen, I already threatened him." Allen got whiplash turning to stare at her, she winked. "I threatened to hide all of his alcohol." Allen cringed.

"If he takes this out on me now I am so killing you," he mumbled. Yana laughed while the wizards looked slightly horrified.

They entered the classroom and sat down near the back. Cross wasn't here yet so Allen took a look round the classroom, it looked like they were sharing this class with Slytherins. He looked at the desk and twitched violently. Yana looked up surprised.

"Allen?" she asked worried.

He pointed at the desk with a trembling finger, she turned to look and twitched too. On the desk was a plant that looked exactly like Roseanne, the man eating plant they'd had to take care of when they were younger. That was when they noticed a blonde haired Slytherin boy, Harry said he was called Malfoy, start poking the plant.

"What the hell is this ugly plant?" he sneered still poking. Allen jumped up and placed himself in front of the boy as the flower opened. Malfoy hissed from his position on the floor.

"You little freak, what the hell was that… for…?" he trailed off seeing Allen with the plant attached to his arm. It was clinging on with lots of razor sharp teeth.

"Allen! You idiot! You should have left it and let the moron find out for himself about the plant!" Yana cried looking distressed at Allen who was wincing.

"That's not fair Yana. He didn't know it's a man eating plant that will attack if insulted," he said smiling through gritted teeth, the plant sunk it's teeth deeper. That was when Lavi suddenly decided to burst into the room.

"Is everyone ok? I heard yells and came to see what happened, did we get attacked, is anyone hurt-" Yana slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut it! It sounds like someone left the tap running." He quirked an eyebrow at her choice of words, then he saw the plant.

"Oh shit! It's another one of those man eating flowers!" Lenalee joined them then.

"Lavi knows what it is too?" she asked. Lavi shuddered.

"Of course. Krory had loads at his castle but they were huge and tried swallowing us whole! Allen you got bit!" Allen rolled his eyes.

"Well done for noticing."

* * *

"Tch. Idiot apprentice, _you _should have known better," drawled Cross from the doorway. Lavi looked sheepish now as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. Which he probably had. Cross raised an eyebrow at him and took a drag of his cigarette.

"What are you doing here kid? Shouldn't you be in class?" Lavi rubbed the back of his head ruefully.

"Well… I heard yelling and sort of came running," he muttered. Cross rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What ever, I don't care. You can stay and help or get back to your class I don't really care." He paused to glare at him. "Just don't get in my way." Lavi gulped nervously and saluted. "The rest of you sit down already." He eyed Yana and Allen who still had the plant attached to his arm. "And you do something about getting Catherine off you." Allen blinked in confusion.

"Catherine?"

"Oh, is that what she's called?" asked Yana stroking the man eater. "Aren't you beautiful?" she whispered. "Please let go of Allen, I won't let anyone hurt you, I love you. You're a lot nicer than Roseanne was. Come on now, I love you," she cooed. Eventually the plant let go of Allen and started nuzzling her cheek. She giggled. Allen and Cross stared at her horrified. Cross shook his head to clear it.

"I'm going to pretend I did not just hear _her_ giggle," he muttered taking another drag. Allen looked dazed and rubbed his arm absently. "Well if you like Catherine that much you can look after her when I don't have classes," suggested Cross. "Other than that I need her to keep students in line." Yana nodded gleefully and kissed the flower lightly. "What ever, you brats get sat down now."

Lenalee and Lavi moved to sit down and Lavi had to drag Allen who still seemed a bit dazed. He snapped out of it when he realised Lavi had sat in his chair.

"Lavi! Where am I going to sit?" he asked exasperated. Lavi smirked and suddenly grabbed him round the waist pulling him on to his lap, Allen turned bright red. "Lavi!" He just smirked and held on tight.

"Stop fidgeting." Allen sighed and leaned back pouting. Yana was still stood at the front with Catherine, Cross twitched.

"Are you even going to sit down?" he asked. She shook her head and continued stroking Catherine.

"No. You can use me for a demonstration if you like," she suggested with a shrug. Cross smirked and moved towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him and moved back a bit. "I meant a demonstration that will be useful to the class. Not you satisfying your libido," she growled. He shrugged and backed off.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot. I'm sure a demonstration like that would be very useful to this class," he sneered. She snorted.

"Of course, I'm sure they'd love a lesson on how to make out with someone," she said noticing a few boys perk up at this. "Or how to have sex." They all blushed.

"That's disgusting," hissed Hermione. "She's underage and he's her teacher, he can't do that!" Lenalee shrugged.

"It's not as if she'd let him, she knows him too well. Or that he'd seriously try." Lavi nodded sagely.

"Besides I heard that once he actually referred to her as his daughter," he said. "So we know what their relationship is." Allen frowned slightly.

"You know… I would have said she was his daughter if I didn't know her past," he mused looked at the two of them arguing at the front of class. Ron twitched.

"But that makes having sex with her even worse!" he gasped. Lavi shrugged.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to have sex." Harry frowned.

"You are talking about Professor Cross right? Because I don't think Yana is old enough to kill anyone." The exorcists exchanged glances. A board duster hit Allen on the head.

"Ouch! Master! What was that for?" he yelled. Cross ignored him and opened a window.

"We're going outside." Allen looked at Hermione panicking.

"What's he been talking about?"

"He said Dumbledore wants us to train physically as well. Professor Cross said we need to learn what we can do if we find ourselves unable to use magic," she explained. Allen looked dumbstruck.

"Master said that?" he muttered. "Well he obviously didn't think it up for himself, it's way too thoughtful to be coming from him." Suddenly he was lifted up by the scruff of his neck and facing Cross.

"You can go first," he growled. Allen meeped as he was thrown in the direction of the window, Yana caught him just before he flew out. Cross sighed and rubbed his forehead before turning to Lavi and Lenalee. "You two as well." He jerked a thumb towards the window.

They quickly went over to join Allen and Yana, the rest of the class watched curiously. They were horrified however when he booted Allen out of the window and the rest grabbed on to him, falling too. A few seconds later they could hear quiet curses. The class ran to the window and were amazed to see the exorcists looking a little dazed on the ground and swearing. Yana shook her fist up at Cross.

"Master you bastard! Give us a warning next time!" He snorted. "I swear next time I'm dragging you with me!" Cross turned to the rest of the class who looked extremely nervous.

"You lot hurry up and get down there or I'll be kicking you out the window too." The whole class scrambled to get out of the door.

* * *

"Now that we're _finally _all out here," sighed Cross irritated. "We can begin the lesson." He pulled out his innocence gun, Judgement. Yana and Allen immediately paled. "Allen and Yana can do a demonstration of how I want you to be able to move by the end of the year." They gulped and exchanged glances. He prepared his gun then aimed it at them. "You two know what to do, it'll be just like old times," he said with a smirk. He fired. They both flipped out of the way and glared at him.

"You bastard! In the old times we were twelve years old or younger!" BANG "Damn it!" BANG "Stop shooting at us!" they yelled in unison. Cross scowled.

"I'd forgotten how irritating it is when you talk in unison like that." He fired another shot. They dodged again and continued glaring at him.

"You fucking," BANG "bastard," BANG "of a slave driver!" BANG. Cross lowered his gun slightly and smirked.

"For that remark I'm going to do this for the rest of the lesson."

"You jerk!" BANG.

Needless to say that the entire class was traumatised and decided not to do anything what so ever to get on Cross's bad side. What kind of teachers shoots their students any way? Harry, Ron and Hermione were starting to understand why Allen got so twitchy when Cross was mentioned if this was what he did to them… that didn't explain why Yana seemed to find it all funny though. Maybe she was a sadist.

* * *

It was only the end of the first day and already Cross's class was the talk of the school, apparently he'd done something similar in all the classes although theirs was the only one he'd actually pulled a gun out on. Lavi seemed to find the look on McGonagall's face amusing, she seemed a cross between scandalised and looking like she wanted to curse him, Snape seemed a bit upset that he was no longer the scariest teacher which amused the Gryffindors a lot.

In fact several teachers seemed to be trying to complain to Dumbledore about Cross's behaviour, he merely retaliated by saying that everyone had their own method of teaching that worked best for them and since Cross had yet to actually hit a student with his gun he didn't see where the problem was. The problem was in fact, that the teachers were now eyeing Krory and Miranda in the same way as if expecting them to suddenly go crazy and start waving guns around. All the exorcists (except Kanda who doesn't give a damn) found this hilarious as Krory and Miranda were harmless (unless you were an Akuma) and the only danger they represented was by being unnaturally clumsy. It seemed they had some support though, Krory was helping out in Herbology and Professor Sprout seemed to like him since he was so good with plants. They didn't know what class Miranda was helping in but hoped it didn't have a lot of delicate instruments since she was renown for breaking things.

The exorcists were glad that no Akuma had shown up yet, it was so peaceful here and they didn't want any harm to come to the students. It did make them wonder though why they were here in the first place, even if Akuma had been sighted here why were they showing themselves and what could they possibly be doing here. It was Yana that came up with a possible answer.

"Maybe there's Innocence here," she suggested. "I mean this is a school for magic right? It's possible that a piece of Innocence is here somewhere and we never noticed because of all the magical interference."

Kanda swore and glared moodily at his plate while Lavi and Allen exchanged glances. Lenalee nodded.

"It's possible," she mused. "After all usually to find Innocence we look for strange occurrences and things like that but in a school for magic it's hard to tell what would be considered strange." Yana pouted and crossed her arms sulking.

"This is going to be a long and tedious mission isn't it?" she asked. "It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

* * *

Sorry if not a lot happened as i said i'm waiting for my sister to bring the book so more stuff should happen when she brings it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter any way.

Please review!


	5. Crazy exorcists

**Hey so sorry i haven't updated in forever.**

**I kinda hit a block were i couldn't remember what happened in the HP book... still can't really remember but i'm working on it.**

**This is more of a crack chapter but i hope you still enjoy it.**

**Here's some of the wacky things that the exorcists end up getting up to... only some though.  
**

* * *

Yana crept up to the Weasley twins.

"Hi!" They jumped surprised and turned round.

"Oh… hi. It's Yana right? You're in our little brother's year." She nodded grinning.

"I hear you two are the best at pranks here," she said slyly. They smirked.

"Yeah. And?"

"I was wondering if you could help me. I want to pull off this prank but I can't do it, one I don't have the skills and two my friends will know that it's me." The twins nodded.

"What's the prank?" She grinned.

"I want to give them animal ears and tails. Each one different. Allen an artic fox, Lavi a rabbit, pink because it'll annoy him. Kanda a black cat, Lenalee a squirrel, Miranda a mouse and Krowley a panda. Oh and Master Cross can be a dog or something, he'll hate that. And please, feel free to involve anyone else. You could make the Gryfindors be part lion, Hufflepuffs badger, Ravenclaws raven and Slytherins part snake." They smirked.

"Sounds like a great idea. So you've thought it up but you want us to carry it out?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah! Don't forget to change me too otherwise they'll be suspicious. I want to be part wolf with golden fur!" she cried happily.

"Well you seem to have thought everything out. Leave it to us!" She thanked them and rushed off the other exorcists.

"Yana where have you been?" asked Allen with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh just talking to those twins. You know, Ron's older brothers." Ron blanched.

"I hope they didn't try anything. They like doing pranks." Yana chuckled nervously. Lenalee sighed and sat down heavily on a couch.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" asked Yana as she sat down next to her. She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I think I'm just a little homesick," she muttered. "I wonder if brother is doing ok." Kanda scoffed.

"That idiot, he'll probably be whining about you being contaminated by all the boys here and that his coffee isn't right," he said scowling. Lenalee laughed slightly.

"Probably. Reever will be getting really annoyed with him because he won't have done any paperwork and he'll probably build another Komurin out of boredom," she laughed. She looked sadly at the fire.

Yana exchanged glances with Kanda and smirked. He scowled and glared, her grin got wider and she nodded in the direction of Lenalee. He eventually sighed and left.

"Eh? What's wrong with Yuu?" asked Lavi. "He's being even more of a stuck up bastard than usual." Yana laughed silently.

* * *

As the week progressed Lenalee seemed to get more and more homesick. The exorcists were getting worried and their wizard friends worried too. However a week after the first mention of being homesick something surprising happened.

"LENALEE!" Everyone jumped. Allen and Lavi twitched.

"Oh god, that sounded like… Komui!" they yelled in unison. True enough Komui burst in through the doors of the Great Hall and proceeded to hug Lenalee to death.

"Lenalee! I've missed you so much! I want you to make my coffee and stop Reever from bugging me about paper work!" he cried while hugging her. She just sat there dazed while he hugged her and her eyes watered slightly. "Lenalee?"

She kicked him, hard. He flew into the doors and shook his head. She ran up and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"I'm so happy to see you brother!"

"I can tell, I've even missed you kicking me! You should have said sooner if you were homesick!" he sobbed. She blinked.

"Hold on, how did you know I was homesick?" Komui blinked too and started rooting round in his uniform.

"Hold on a minute I know it's here somewhere," he muttered. A piece of paper was waved in front of his face. "Ah there it is… Reever!" Reever looked down at him deadpan.

"For some reason you're not allowed to come here unsupervised Supervisor," he said. Lenalee looked past him and saw others members of the science department there too.

"Johnny! Tapp! Everyone, you all came!" They all grinned.

"Of course they did," said Komui smiling. "After I got that letter there was nothing that could keep me away!" She looked puzzled. "I got a letter it says:

Dear Komui,

Lenalee seems to be homesick. Either come and visit or take her off the mission before she messes things up." Awkward silence.

"Erm… thanks for writing that letter Yana," said Lenalee awkwardly. Yana blinked.

"Well I'm flattered you think it was me but… there's no way I'd write something so blunt and slightly insulting," she said. They all blinked and turned to Kanda.

"Kanda I know I said do something about it… but did you have to write a letter like that?" asked Yana sighing. He huffed and turned away. Lenalee smiled.

"Thank you Kanda." Komui put his arm around Allen and Lavi.

"So I hope you boys have been protecting my Lenalee!" She kicked him into the door again.

"Urgh! Why does he have to be so embarrassing!" she said blushing. Lavi laughed.

"At least you're back to normal now." Allen turned to Reever.

"How long are you going to be staying?" Reever sighed and rubbed his head.

"About a week, give or take a day. We're using it as an excuse to check on how you're doing," he explained. "Komui was driving everyone up the wall anyway so there wasn't much of an argument. Besides everyone still at the Order is hiding all of his equipment for making those stupid robots." Allen laughed.

"Allen who are these people?" He turned around to find Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there looking a bit awkward, he smiled.

"Oh these are friends… from school." They looked at him disbelievingly. "Ok, they're scientists from our school. The guy in white with the beret is Komui, Lenalee's brother." They stared.

"Wow. You were right, he really is young for a Headmaster," said Hermione.

"He's twenty nine ," said Reever yawning. "Don't tell him I told you, I get enough grief from him already." Yana popped up.

"Of course you do Reever. But you should have known that when you agreed to go out with him," she chuckled. Reever went bright red.

"It's not like it's even my fault that he gives me grief, he just likes making me do stupid stuff!" he yelled. Yana laughed at him. The others twitched.

"Reever and Komui?" muttered Allen dazed. "Well I suppose it works, they do get along really well when Komui isn't trying to avoid work." The wizards stared at him.

"Geez… they must be really open where they're from if their Headmaster is gay," muttered Ron. "That and the guy is clearly a psychopath."

"Hey I didn't like to ask but… do you think the thing they all have in common is the fact that they're all clearly crazy in some way?" asked Harry. Hermione hit him over the head.

* * *

It was interesting with half of the science department over. They were extremely chatty and very interested in everything that was going on inside the castle. Loud sounds and strangely coloured clouds seemed to form where ever they where, usually because they were trying to replicate what ever spells they'd seen. Komui was enjoying himself immensely, he didn't have any paper work (he left it back at head quarters), he could watch out for Lenalee and still terrorise the exorcists.

But half way through their stay something weird happened, and it wasn't the science department's fault.

"Ah!" Allen shot up out of bed at the shout and looked around wildly, he stared.

"Why do you guys all have lions ears?" he asked. Harry smiled sheepishly and waved his tail. "Tails too?"

"You should see yourself Allen," he said laughing. Allen got up and looked in a mirror. He cautiously reached up to feel the white fox ears on the top of his head and looked behind to see his tail, also white. Lavi opened the bathroom door and yawned. He blinked tiredly and stared blankly at Allen.

"Morning." Allen's eyes widened.

"Lavi… you have pink rabbit ears!"

"Huh?" he said sleepily. "Whoa! Allen you have ears and a tail!"

"Well at least mine aren't pink!" Lavi rushed to look in the mirror and stood next to Allen.

"Why have I got ears! And a tail! Why the hell are they pink?" Yana came bounding into the room.

"Wow you guys too! Aww you both look so adorable!" she cried waving her wolf tail back and forth. Allen reached up to feel her ears.

"They're actually real… how did this happen?" Yana shrugged.

"I don't know, I just woke up this morning like this. Lenalee looks like she's part squirrel and the other girls all look like they're part lion." Lavi was drooling over Allen.

"Lavi cut it out!" He pouted.

"But Allen! It should be illegal to look like that! I want to eat you!" he cried latching on to Allen. He sighed.

"Please! I thought we were past the whole latch onto Allen thing!" wailed Allen trying to shake Lavi off, in the end he wrapped his tail around Lavi's neck to half choke him.

"Whoa… your tail is really soft!" he cried stroking it causing Allen to freeze up. Yana laughed as Lavi was thrown into a wall while Allen ran into the bathroom. "What did I do?" asked Lavi sulking. Yana smirked.

"He's part fox now, they have sensitive tails. Stroking their tails makes them more agreeable," she said with a wink. "I think Allen just discovered that." Lavi looked at his own tail sorrowfully and sighed.

"Why are my ears pink?"

They all walked down to the common room and Yana whistled.

"Damn! He actually looks hot!" she muttered. Kanda was stood by the fire glaring at them. He had black cat ears and a tail, with his leather exorcist uniform on he did look very sexy. Lavi looked like he was trying to hard not to laugh, unfortunately he failed.

"Haha! Kanda is a pretty kitty!" he howled laughing. Kanda twitched and sneered.

"At least I'm not pink." Lavi shut up. Yana snickered and went up to Kanda, she just stood there staring at him for a while. "What are you staring at?" he growled. She smirked and started scratching behind his ears. His pupils completely dilated and he pushed his head further into her hand subconsciously to make her scratch more. She laughed and obliged by bringing up the other hand to scratch his other ear, he seemed to come out of his daze though when he heard everyone in the common room giggling. He shot upright and glared at everyone, his cat tail bristling in annoyance.

"Fuck off!" he growled before stalking out of the common room.

* * *

"Come on Allen it looks really good on you!" cried Lenalee and Hermione. He scowled.

"I don't see why I have to wear a dress," he muttered. "Kanda already has long hair you could have made him wear it." They all paused and Yana smirked.

"Ok… we'll get him next," she said finishing Allen's hair which now reached his waist due to the potion they'd used to make it grow. Allen glared at her and blinked.

"Yana… you're wearing a dress too?" She pouted.

"We decided it was only fair that I wear one too since I hate dresses as much as you." He looked her up and down before his eyes widened.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! This is exactly the same as last time!" She chuckled.

"Oh Allen, you're so slow." She dragged him out of the room and down the corridor. He blushed at the stares they were both getting. He really did look like a girl when he had long hair and wore a dress.

"Yana this is so embarrassing!" he hissed tripping in his shoes. "Why am I doing this again?"

"It's an experiment to confirm something." She laughed. "Plus I find it funny watching all these guys stutter at us." He looked around and saw it was true, every guy they saw stuttered and turned bright red when they saw them. Yana led them through the Gryffindor porthole. He hesitated though so Hermione and Lenalee who had been following pushed them inside. There was a deadly silence when they entered.

"STRIKE!" Allen went bright red and attempted to hide behind Yana who laughed.

"Lavi! Did you have to say that?" she asked face palming. He hurriedly tried to stop his nosebleed and nodded.

"Yes! Oh my god! Hey who's the hot girl with you?" he asked. If possible Allen turned even redder, he raised a fist and punched Lavi in the head. Lenalee smiled.

"Lavi… the 'hot girl' is Allen." Deadly silence. Then promptly nearly every single person in the room had a nosebleed. Yana doubled up with laughter.

"Oh my god! Wearing a dress was so worth it just to see this!" Kanda scowled.

"Oi bean sprout. Why are you wearing a dress? You look like a girl." Allen scowled back.

"Ask Yana and don't worry BaKanda. They're going to get you next." Kanda paled and was off like a shot. The girls moaned.

"Allen! You weren't suppose to give him any warning!" complained Yana, she turned to Lenalee. "Lenalee, would you please go find him. Use force if necessary." Lenalee was gone in a flash. Lavi sat up dazed after passing out from his nosebleed. He saw Allen in the dress and promptly had another nosebleed. Allen hit him over the head.

"Stop doing that!" he cried embarrassed. "I'm not a girl so stop it!" Yana blinked and smiled softly.

"But Allen!" cried Lavi trying to latch onto him. "You look so hot! Can I just…?" Allen went bright red and backed away to behind Yana.

"No!" Yana laughed and grabbed Allen's hand walking away.

"Hey where are you two going?" asked Lavi. They both turned back to look at him. _Whoa! They really do look like twins like that! _Hermione took a picture.

"We're going to see Master Cross now," said Yana smiling, Allen blanched.

"What! No way! I don't want him to see me in a dress again! I don't want him to see you either! We're older than last time and he's such a pervert!" he cried struggling to break free. Yana waved a piece of paper in front of him and he froze. "No Yana! You're so cruel!" She chuckled.

"Come on. I'm only doing it to see the comparison between the two pictures." She proceeded to drag him out of the room. Harry stared at Lavi; he looked like he'd been hit with a crowbar.

"Lavi? Are you ok?" He stood up suddenly.

"Oh my god did anyone get a picture of that? Both of them wearing a dress! That's unheard of! I need a picture for proof otherwise no one will believe me!" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you don't just want a picture for your own fantasies?" he asked causing Lavi to choke. "What? Even I think it's pretty obvious by now that you like him." Lavi looked downcast so Hermione spoke up.

"Erm… its ok Lavi. Yana was the one that told us, it isn't that obvious… really. Well it is once someone points it out but otherwise we wouldn't have guessed," she said trying to comfort him. Lavi looked up.

"Really? Allen hasn't guessed either?" Harry sweat dropped remembering what Yana had said.

"Well… Yana told us that Allen isn't really good with this kind of thing. He needs a lot of pointers before he'll understand." Ron snorted.

"On the bright side for you mate, Yana said she was going to try get Allen to wear that dress to the ball." Lavi's face lit up.

"Really? Ah no that's bad!" The others looked puzzled. "Everyone else will want him then! Noooooooooo! Mine!" Significant pause. "Noooooooooo! They're going to see Cross! Ah!" He ran out of the common room after them. Lenalee walked in with a disgruntled and slightly battered Kanda.

"Where is Lavi running off to?" she asked tilting her head.

"Something about Yana and Allen going to see Professor Cross while wearing the dresses," said Harry with a shrug. She sweat dropped.

"Ah… that explains a lot."

* * *

"Hey Master," chirped Yana as she stuck her head round the door, Cross looked up at her.

"Yana… are you wearing a dress?" he asked incredulously. She grinned and pulled Allen into the room too. His eyes bugged out. "You got him in one too!" She laughed.

"Yeah, doesn't he look so cute!" she cried. Allen pouted and refused to look at either of them.

"Eh, this reminds me of the last time you wore dresses," muttered Cross. "Except you're both older and they definitely look better on you now." Allen twitched.

"Noooooooooo!" cried Lavi bursting into the room. They all stared at him surprised.

"Lavi… what are you doing?" asked Yana with an eyebrow raised. Lavi grabbed hold of Allen and tried to hug him to death.

"No! Although I really like Allen in a dress you're not allowed to make him wear one for the ball!" Allen paled.

"What! I'm not wearing a dress to the ball!" Yana sighed ruefully.

"Well this sucks," she muttered. "Fine," she pointed a finger at Lavi. "You have to let me design your outfit for the ball now."

"Eh!" She smirked and waved a finger.

"No buts, I'm designing everyone else's so you don't really have a choice." Allen and Cross deadpanned.

"First I've heard of it," they said in unison. She glared at them.

"Well I am so there. I want to make sure we all look our best, that and I want to make sure Kanda doesn't just show up in his uniform," she scowled. She grinned evilly and took out a tape measure. "Now… I want to get your measurements." They all flinched at the gleam in her eye. "Oh, it's ok Allen. I already did you, you can go. How else do you think I made the dress?" Allen quickly ran out of the room.

"Allen! Don't leave me!" wailed Lavi. "Don't let her torture me!" Yana quickly grabbed the back of Allen's dress.

"Allen do you really want to keep wearing that dress?" she asked smiling. He blushed and shook his head, she threw some clothes at him. "Here put these on. You can stay and help me."

"But you just said-" he protested.

"I've changed my mind. Besides," she smirked evilly. "There's nothing quite more traumatic for a boy than having a girl take your measurements." Lavi paled and quivered. "So you can do Lavi while I do Master." Lavi collapsed on the floor; Yana prodded him with a foot.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Allen worried, taking the dress off. Yana shrugged.

"Maybe he's in shock." She smirked. "Lets strip him."

"What! No!"

* * *

**... yeah that was really random...**

**... hmm sorry it won't be a while until i update because i have modular exams.**

**Any way hope you enjoyed the random wackyness that is the exorcists.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!  
**


	6. The other schools arrive

**Hey guys!**

**Okay this chapter is a bit short but i couldn't really write anymore before i got your opinions.**

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE!**

**I can't decide whether or not the exorcists should take part in the Triwizard torunament or not. It would be pretty funny if they did but it isn't really to do with their mission.**

**And if they did take part who should be their champion, its usually Allen but it doesn't have to be him.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Any way hope you enjoy this new chapter, sorry not much happens except taking the piss out of wizards, which is always fun. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What's all the commotion?" asked Allen trying to peer over the crowd. They'd just entered the common room to find everyone gathered around the notice board talking excitedly. Ron stood on tiptoe and read the notice.

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT.**

**The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October. **

**Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.**

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry. "We have Snape on Friday, he can't poison us now!" Allen sighed with relief.

"Thank god for that," he mumbled collapsing onto the nearest armchair. "I could just imagine it going horribly wrong and me creating a toxin gas or something that poisoned everyone." Yana raised an eyebrow.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Lavi," she said. "You're getting way too melodramatic." The other exorcists came to join them and put their heads together.

"So what is this Triwizard tournament thing?" asked Lavi. "I mean it got mentioned at the start of the year but they'd didn't really explain."

"I went and asked Professor Dumbledore," said Lenalee. "He says it's a tournament held between three school who each have a 'champion' and they compete against each other in three tasks. It's suppose to promote international cooperation or something." Kanda snorted.

"What ever it doesn't have anything to do with our mission," he said. Lavi looked really excited though and was bouncing around in his chair.

"But Yuu! Don't you think it sounds cool? I bet we could do it no problem!" he exclaimed. Kanda scowled and shook his head.

"It has nothing to do with us," he repeated. "We're here to find the Innocence, not take part in some childish competition." The other four pulled faces at him.

"Sour pus," complained Yana pouting.

* * *

The reminder of the Triwizard tournament seemed to bring about a buzz to the school and it was all anyone would talk about. There were rumours flying everywhere about who the Hogwart's champion would be and what the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be like.

Lenalee had also pointed out with some amusement that the castle was undergoing an extreme cleaning, the suites of armour glistened so much that Yana had complained and tried to get away with wearing shades since her eyes were more sensitive, it didn't quite work out wearing them all the time so she just wore them when walking past a suite of armour.

Even the painting had all been cleaned, none of their inhabitants seemed to be very pleased with this and sat muttering darkly in their frames with raw red faces. The caretaker Filch was absolutely horrible to anyone who forgot to wipe their shoes but he left the exorcists alone after making the mistake of trying to have a go at Kanda one day after he came in from practicing with Mugen. Needless to say Filch was threatened quite colourfully and kept well clear of all the exorcists after that.

Oddly enough all the teachers seemed quite tense too and kept pushing them to get better at their spell work or not to try show off in front of the foreign students. The exorcists were just glad that they'd all taken classes that didn't require a wand since they couldn't actually use magic.

The Great Hall looked magnificent though when they went down on the 30th of October as it had been decorated during the night. Huge silk banners hung from the walls each bearing a different house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and then the Hogwarts coat of arms was hanging behind the staff table. Yana snorted as they sat down at the table next to the Weasley twins.

"I bet Master is loving this," she grumbled. "He's probably hoping that one of the new Head teachers is some young beautiful woman as well."

They did their best to ignore Hermione who was ranting on about the oppression of house elves again a few seats away, they'd all flat out refused to join S.P.E.W. resulting in her not talking to them for a few days and Harry and Ron wishing that they had their guts to refuse because she was just a bit obsessive about the subject.

Luckily her ranting was cut off by the arrival of the post, hundreds of owls flying into the hall had been a bit of a shock the first time they seen it but they'd soon got used to it and now all they had to do was make sure Timcanpy kept hidden so he wouldn't be mistaken for one of those snitches that was used in quidditch.

Unfortunately he was the only golem that seemed to work within Hogwarts as Kanda's golem had short-circuited on their arrival and since Timcanpy was staying with Cross to remain hidden it meant they had to go find him every time they wanted to send a message to head quarters which was a pain especially when Cross kept wandering off to Hogsmead to drink in the pub there.

That day seemed tense with anticipation, everyone couldn't wait until the other schools arrived and it showed in class, no one could concentrate and the exorcists were just grateful that they were never given any homework since they wouldn't be taking any exams at the end of the year. It was with great excitement that everyone left class early and went to drop off their bags in the common room before rushing back outside to the front of the castle to greet the other schools.

* * *

"Over here brats," called Cross. He, Miranda and Krory were standing slightly apart from the Hogwarts staff. Yana stared at him reprovingly until he sighed and stubbed out his cigarette.

"Why are we standing separately?" asked Lenalee curiously ignoring a struggling Allen who was trying to get Lavi to stop resting his chin on top of his head.

"We aren't from Hogwarts even though we're 'transfer students' for the year," Cross explained. "So we're going to stand together and not mix so that the other schools know that."

"Why?" asked Kanda bluntly. "Surely we don't want to stand out." Cross just shrugged.

"Well we're doing things my way since I'm the only General here," he said. "Now get your butts in line and wait like good little kids."

They all scowled at him and Allen sighed heavily as he gave up trying to make Lavi move, he wasn't budging and Allen had to admit at least he was warmer with Lavi standing that close to him. Luckily they didn't have to wait long before a sixth year cried out pointing out towards the forest.

They watched with awe as a huge blue horse drawn carriage hurtled towards them over the tops of the trees being drawn by a dozen gigantic horses, everyone drew back as it came in to land with a crash. Lavi gulped nervously.

"I wouldn't want to get trampled by one of them," he said. "You'd get squashed into a pancake!"

The other exorcists nodded warily and eyed them nervously as they tossed their heads and rolled their large red eyes. Yana squealed quietly and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh I want to ride one!" she exclaimed.

The others all sweat dropped, typical that Yana would say something like that, she seemed to have a thing for dangerous animals it was probably why she got along so well with Hagrid and was the only one that actually looked forward to his lessons.

They all watched the carriage as the door opened and out walked the biggest woman ever! Miranda and Lenalee squeaked in surprise as she stepped out in shoes big enough for a couple of people to sit in, she was about as big as Hagrid which was saying a lot since they'd never seen anyone that big other than him.

Dumbledore started clapping and introduced her as Madame Maxine before allowing her and her students to enter the castle to get in out of the cold, as their uniforms were not suited for the temperature.

"So will you try your luck with her, Master?" sniggered Yana. "I'd pay to see you try." Cross snorted and folded his arms sulking before lighting up another cigarette.

"Can't find a decent woman anywhere here," he mumbled before looking at the Beauxbatons students thoughtfully. "Although some of her students aren't bad looking." Miranda and Lenalee stared at him scandalised while Cross watched one of the female students walk past, she had long blonde hair and was very beautiful.

"Dumbledore said Hagrid would tend to her horses," said Yana thoughtfully. "I wonder if he'll let me help?" Allen rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of her hand tightly to prevent her from going anywhere.

"You aren't going anywhere near those horses," he told her sternly. "You'll end up in trouble, you always do." She stuck her tongue out at him and joined everyone else in looking for the Durmstrang students.

Suddenly Kanda turned towards the lake catching their attention, they listened to try work out what he'd heard until they heard a sucking sound. It was then that other students noticed the noise and started pointing towards the lake as well.

Seeing a huge skeletal ship rise out of the lake had to be one of the most bizarre things they'd seen since coming to Hogwarts. Kanda sneered as people started disembarking from the ship onto dry land.

"What is this?" he said. "A contest to see who can travel in the weirdest way?" Allen snorted.

"Maybe we should have used the Ark to get here," he suggested. "That would have put us in the competition as well." Lavi hugged Allen tighter from behind and grinned happily.

"Yay! Then we could have listened to Allen play the piano again!" Allen blushed embarrassed and stared at the ground.

"I don't know why you get so excited about it," he mumbled. "I can only play the one song."

"But you play it so beautifully!" They heard the new Headmaster introduced as Karkaroff and all his students were dressed in thick heavy furs.

"Not a single girl amongst them," grumbled Cross. "What sort of school has no girl?"

No one had time to comment on this as half of the Hogwarts students worked themselves into a frenzy, apparently one of the Durmstrang students was a famous international quidditch player and that sent them into squealing fan girl mode, even some of the boys.

"Now that's just creepy," said Lavi with a shuddered gripping Allen tighter.

"Lavi I can't breath!" he choked out. "Loosen up!"

Lenalee watched with disgust as a group of girls walked past them squealing about getting Krum's autograph as everyone walked back in to the Great Hall.

"I could understand maybe if he was famous for something important," she said. "But he's a sports player! It's not like he's going to change the world."

The exorcists were quite relieved when the Durmstrang lot sat down at the Slytherin table on the other side of the Hall, they really couldn't have dealt with all the fan girls if they'd sat at the Gryffindor table. Cross, Miranda and Krory went and sat at the staff table and ignored practically everyone as the food appeared and started eating.

"If we're involved in this now I'm going to kill Komui," growled Kanda picking at the food on his plate.

The other four nodded, this Triwizard tournament seemed a lot more hassle than it was worth now.

* * *

**Yeah sorry its a bit short but i really wanted to know whether you thought the exorcists should be in the tournament before i wrote any more.**

**So please review and tell me what you think, if you don't review i won't know what you want.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	7. And the champions are ?

**Yay finally updating!**

**Ok the votes are in, the exorcists will be participating in the tournament... despite it having nothing to do with them.**

**And the lucky exorcist who will be the champion, by popular demand is... Kanda!**

**Thanks for saving me the trouble of making excuses for one of the younger ones getting across tha age line.**

**Just think of all the fun we can have with Kanda in the tournament, just imagine what he could do to the dragon!**

**I also rather fancy giving him cat ears and tail again at some point, maybe during one of the tasks, that would be hilarious.**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Btw the big speeches by Dumbledore and Crouch are taken from the book. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Finally after a meal containing a lot of strange dishes that were obviously native to the other schools, Allen didn't care and tried some of everything while Kanda was surprised to find that they'd also put soba on the table, it was time for the announcement of the Triwizard tournament. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and the exorcists could practically feel the tension spread out across the room.

"The moment has come," announced Dumbledore. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation and Mr Ludo Bangman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a noticeable difference in the amount of applause each man received, Ludo was obviously the more popular and well know of the two although Yana thought it was just because he looked more approachable than Crouch who looked quite severe.

"Mr Bangman and Mr Crouch have been working tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxine on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts," Dumbledore explained. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch." Even the exorcists couldn't find their curiosity as the old caretaker brought forth a jewel encrusted wooden chest and placed it on the table in front of Dumbledore.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by My Crouch and Mr Bangman," continued Dumbledore, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways; their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and of course, their ability to cope with danger."

He then went on to explain that one champion from each school would be selected and that the champion with the highest score after the three tasks would win the tournament. Then he opened the chest and pulled out a large wooden cup full with dancing blue-white flames and put it down for everyone to see. Then he told them that if they wished to enter their name and the name of their school had to be on a slip of paper in the cup by tomorrow night, then the Goblet would return the three names it had judged most worthy.

His announcement that he was putting up an age line to prevent underage participants caused a bit of an outrage amongst the Hogwarts students and no one really seemed to be paying attention when he announced that entering their name would be like a binding magical contract and as such they could not back out if their name was chosen.

"One final announcement if you will before I send you all of to bed," called Dumbledore through the quiet chatter. "I would like to remind those from B.O. academy that you will also be allowed to compete and represent your school."

"What?" yelled the exorcists. Dumbledore chuckled.

"It appears our exchange students were not informed that they would be allowed to compete in the tournament," he said eyes twinkling.

"Hell no we weren't!" cried Yana jumping up from her seat. "Komui is so-" Allen quickly placed his hand over her mouth to stop her from shouting obscenities, then he dragged her back down on to her seat.

"Calm down Yana," he said. "You heard what Dumbledore said right? You have to be seventeen to enter, Lavi and Kanda are the only ones old enough to do that." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok so Lenalee is nearly seventeen and we don't actually know how old we are but everyone thinks we're fifteen so we can't enter, so Lavi and Kanda are the only ones who can enter this tournament." Kanda scowled and glared at Allen.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to enter that stupid thing," he grumbled. "We have a mission, that takes priority over some tournament." The dark haired teen completely missed the looks Yana and Lavi were exchanging, if he'd seen them he probably would have left the castle right then.

* * *

"So we're going to put Kanda's name in the goblet?" clarified Yana as she and Lavi crept into the Entrance hall later that night.

"Yep, it'll totally drive him insane," laughed the red head. "Especially since his will be the only name down for our 'school', he'll have to be the champion and I Dumbledore said it's a binding contract so there's no way he'll be able to get out of competing." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do realise he's going to suspect one of us, right?" she asked. "He's going to be so mad when he finds out." Lavi just shrugged and pried open the hall door.

"So? He'll have been entered by then and he'll have to compete," he said. "He won't be able to change that."

Yana wrote down Kanda's name in kanji so it would be more believable that Kanda had written it, and then Lavi crossed over the age line and dropped the paper in the goblet watching as it emitted a blue flame, signifying that the name had been accepted. They chuckled and made their way back to the Gryffindor tower, the look on Kanda's face when his name was read out was going to be priceless.

The exorcists entered the hall the next morning just in time to see Fred and George get thrown out of the age line and sprout identical, long white beards. Even Kanda snorted with laughter as the twins were sent off to the hospital wing and they followed Harry, Ron and Hermione into the Great hall for breakfast.

Lenalee and Yana gasped with delight as hundreds of live bats swooped across the ceiling and scores of pumpkins decorated the hall, since the bats looked a lot like the golems that surrounded the Order it almost seemed like they were back home. They ignored the wizards discussing who would be picked as their school champion until Harry asked them who was going to enter from their group.

"So have any of you put your name down?" he asked curiously. Lenalee smiled at him cheerfully.

"Well only Lavi and Kanda can enter since the rest of us aren't seventeen," she explained.

"I put in a slip last night," cried Lavi punching the air enthusiastically.

"Really?" asked Allen surprised. The red head just shrugged and pointed to Kanda.

"Well he wasn't going to do it was he?" he snorted. "We can't have no one representing us." Yana laughed quiety realising that Lavi never said it was his name he'd written on the slip, Kanda was going to be in for a shock since he thought Lavi was going to be the only one to choose.

After breakfast the wizard trio went to go visit Hagrid in his hut to see how he was doing, they had to drag Yana to make sure she didn't go with them since she really loved going to see what creatures he was looking after.

Unfortunately the exorcists had to spend their afternoon in the library, in the excitement of getting used to a magic school and the Triwizard Tournament being announced they hadn't done very much research into the possibility of Innocence being in the castle. Of course, since this was a school for magic it was a little hard to tell what would be considered unusual, which was how they usually found the location of Innocence.

It didn't help that the announcement of the champions was tonight so they were all a bit distracted which made searching through the numerous books in the library a pain. Then they nearly gave Miranda a heart attack when they stumbled across her down one of the aisles. Since she hadn't been helping a specific teacher she'd taken refuge in the library in an attempt to make herself useful, unfortunately she'd run across the same problem as them in that she didn't know what would count as unusual here. Finding the Innocence was going to be a very long and arduous task.

They sat by the Weasley twins for the feast that night, both of them had managed to get rid of their beards thankfully and didn't seem too disappointed about not being able to enter the tournament.

"It's ok, we just hope Angelina get it," said Fred just as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down opposite them.

"Me too," cried Hermione.

"Well, even if she doesn't you guys are technically in Gryffindor," chuckled George pointing to the exorcists. "So at least someone in Gryffindor will be in the tournament and we'll have someone to cheer for."

"Hmm… hadn't thought of it like that," mused Lavi. Yana sniggered but stopped when Allen stared at her suspiciously.

"What did you do?" he asked glaring slightly. "And don't say 'nothing', I know that look on your face, you did something and someone is going to want to kill you again."

Yana just smirked and started humming the funeral march under her breath, Allen face palmed and sighed heavily. Why couldn't he have a sister that didn't have suicidal tendencies when it came to her hobbies? It was bad enough she was an exorcist and in danger most of the time due to her job, but she just had to turn her hobbies into pranks that had everyone wish death on her too. If his hair wasn't white already he could swear she would have turned him grey by now anyway.

The feast seemed to last forever since everyone was impatiently waiting for the champions to be announced, finally Dumbledore rose from his chair and the hall fell silent. He told them that the champions were suppose to go through into a separate chamber behind the staff table to receive their first instructions, then he waved his wand and all the lights went out leaving only the blue-white flames of the Goblet to light the hall. Suddenly the Goblet flamed red and sparks began to fly, then a flame shot out from the cup and a slip a parchment fluttered out.

"The champion for Durstrang will be Viktor Krum," Dumbledore read out before there was a thundering applause and Krum walked up the hall and through the small side door into the chamber. Then the Goblet turned red again and a second piece of parchment flew out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour," said Dumbledore. Lenalee and Yana were disgusted to realise several of the Beauxbatons students were crying because they hadn't been picked.

"What a bunch of ninnies," scoffed Yana. "You'd think it was the end of the world the way they're crying." They turned their attention back to the front of the hall when the Goblet flamed red again.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." The Hufflepuff table was next to theirs and the uproar from it nearly defended them when the announcement was made as they cheered Cedric as he walked up to the chamber. The Goblet flamed again and the last piece of parchment floated out.

"The B.O. Academy champion is Yuu Kanda," announced Dumbledore happily, Cross burst out laughing and nearly choked on his glass of wine. Kanda was sat frozen in his seat glaring at Lavi who was sat opposite him.

"Go on Kanda," he said cheerfully. "You have to go up since you were called." Kanda growled loudly and stood up abruptly still glaring.

"You are going to regret being born when I get back," he said coldly before stalking off up the hall. Lavi and Yana high fived each other ignoring Allen and Lenalee's incredulous faces.

"You didn't… did you?" asked Lenalee nervously. They both smirked and nodded gleefully.

"Watching Kanda go through these tasks is going to be hilarious," laughed Lavi. Allen stared at them stricken.

"I don't want to have to prepare for your funerals!" he cried. "You're both too young to die yet!"

Dumbledore had carried on speaking while they talked but suddenly came to a stop when the Goblet glowed again and a fifth piece of parchment flew out. The hall fell silent and even the exorcists were curious as even they knew there weren't suppose to be any more champions.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called.

The hall was deadly silent now as everyone stared in shock, Harry was rooted to his seat and looked absolutely astounded at the announcement. Hermione prodded him into standing when his name was called again and he walked in a daze up to the front of the hall before going through the side door.

The moment the door was closed the hall broke into an uproar.

* * *

Kanda was quietly fuming in the chamber, the other three champions were keeping well clear of him as his aura was giving off a huge feeling of annoyance right now, they didn't want to risk him turning all those feelings on them. He turned abruptly when the door opened and Harry nervously walked in settling himself against a wall.

"What is it?" asked Fleur tossing her hair. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

Harry didn't say anything and stared at the floor to avoid their gazes. Then they heard footsteps hurrying towards the door and Bangman threw open the door before excitedly grabbing Harry's arm.

"We have a fifth champion, isn't this exciting!" he cried cheerfully.

Krum, Cedric and Fleur all looked bewildered and seemed to think that this was all some kind of joke, Harry noticed that Kanda though had narrowed his eyes and was staring at him thoughtfully. Out of the exchange students he knew the Japanese boy the least because he was older and therefore in different classes, he was also not as friendly as Lavi and didn't really try to talk to anyone outside of the other B.O. Academy students.

It occurred to Harry that Kanda hadn't been pleased to have his name come out of the Goblet either, perhaps the same thing had happened to him had happened to Kanda. By now the Head teachers and other members of staff had entered the chamber and were arguing over what to do about Harry's name coming out of the Goblet. Kanda's eyes flickered as Cross slid into the room and came to stand by him.

"What is going on?" hissed Kanda harshly.

"It appears Potter's name came out of the goblet even though there was an age line," explained Cross taking a puff of his cigarette.

"And why did mine come out?" he asked. "I didn't enter!" Cross smirked and ignored his question, turning instead to listen to the argument about Harry while Kanda seethed quietly.

Once it had been established that Harry had had nothing to do with his name coming out of the Goblet it came to the matter as to whether he would still compete. Unfortunately it was determined that Harry was still bound by magical contract to enter despite not entering his name himself, this caused outrage amongst the other Headmasters but as pointed out, their students were bound by contract to compete and they couldn't abandon them.

"And what about my student?" asked Cross interrupting their argument.

"What about him?" asked Bangman confused. Cross chuckled darkly.

"Kanda didn't enter his name either," stated Cross. "Although I suppose since Potter still has to compete and he isn't even of age then Kanda has no choice but to compete too." They turned slightly to consider the darkly glaring teen who scowled at their attention.

"Yes I'm afraid that true," said Crouch. "Since he is of age he has less reason than Potter to withdraw." Kanda cursed under his breath and swore to kill someone the minute he got out of here. "I don't suppose you know how his name got into the Goblet?"

Cross smirked evilly and opened the door before yanking someone inside, he had a tight grip on Lavi and Yana's shoulders to prevent them from running away.

"It appears these two thought it would be funny to see Kanda go through the tasks," he said grinning, Kanda was trying to fry the two of them with his glare.

"We wouldn't have done it if we didn't think he could do it!" protested Yana squirming in Cross's grip.

"Yeah! Besides the only other candidate from our school was me!" cried Lavi. "We needed someone to represent us and I'm more into cheering from the audience." Cross nodded looking thoughtful.

"That's true, we might have been terribly embarrassed if you'd been picked… ok good job for making sure we're represented then," he said. Everyone face palmed as Cross then threw the two miscreants out of the room and shut the door ignoring Lavi cries of outrage at being called an embarrassment. "Right, get along with explaining the first task then."

"The first task is designed to test your daring," a rather sick looking Crouch told the champions. "So we're not going to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The first task will take place on the 24th November, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

The champions aren't permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over, owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions will be exempted from end of year tests."

Kanda snorted, as if he cared about that, since he was here undercover he didn't have to do the end of year tests any way. Everyone left to go to bed after that although Kanda was still slightly curious about Harry being entered. Professor Moody seemed fairly certain that someone had entered him in an attempt to kill him, it all seemed really suspicious.

As long as it didn't interfere with their mission he didn't really care, but he knew it was going to bug him until it was solved. He glared upon seeing Lavi and Yana waiting outside the door sheepishly. He grin was feral as he drew his katana and approached them.

"You two are so dead!" he yelled suddenly running at them. They both squeaked and ran away from his down the corridor.

"Shouldn't you be thanking us for making sure you keep in shape by doing the challenges?" asked Yana desperately as they ran.

"Hmm… I don't care," Kanda said. "You're going to pay for not asking me!" Lavi laughed and grabbed Yana slinging her over his shoulder as they ran.

"Kanda is a champion, Kanda is a champion and he doesn't even want to be," sang the red head. "Is he going to die or is he going to win? Hopefully what ever happens will improve his mood."

The castle rang with Kanda's outraged yell and Lavi and Yana's laughter as they ran away from the homicidal samurai.

* * *

**Yay hope you enjoyed the new chapter, sorry it was a bit late in getting out i got sidetracked... **

**Please review and feel free to tell me what you'd like to see happening to Kanda in the tournament.**

**Oh and don't forget we've got the Yule ball to come as well, hmm will Lavi finally confess to Allen. **

**Sorry that there hasn't been any romance for you Laven fans, i'm upset too but i had to get the whole tournament announcement thing out of the way.**

**Please review!  
**


	8. Wands and Dragons

**Hey guys, extremely sorry for the very long delay in updating this but its been the same for all my stories.**

**First i had exams, then i had a fieldtrip for a week, then i was moving out of halls to go back home and then to top it off my laptop got infected with like 30 trojans! It was completely ridiculus. **

**Hopefully i'll update quicker next time. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Unfortunately for Harry, who also wished he wasn't doing the tournament, it seemed that although the Gryffindors supported him completely. The rest of the school though was supporting Cedric and the other two schools weren't feeling too friendly towards him either.

To make matters worse he and Ron had a fight and weren't speaking to each other, due to this he spent a lot of time with Hermione when she wasn't with Ron, and the exorcists. He could understand why Kanda had been so mad that Lavi and Yana had entered his name, especially since they only found out they could enter the tournament the day the goblet was revealed.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Harry shocked when he saw Lavi and Yana. They looked like someone had dragged them through a thorn bush with all those scratches. Yana pouted and pointed miserably to Kanda who was smirking.

"Kanda got his revenge for us entering his name," she moaned. "I don't know why he was so mad! He's perfectly fine with the idea now!" Allen rolled his eyes and placed a couple more plasters on Lavi who kept flinching every time he put one on.

"The only reason he's not complaining now is because it gave him an excuse to beat up you two," explained Allen. "And now he's thought about it, he realises that it'll be more fun than being bored in classes- Lavi stop flinching, it doesn't hurt that much!"

In other news Hagrid had brought these creatures called Blast-Ended Skrewts which Yana found absolutely fascinating much to Allen's dismay, he really hoped she didn't want to keep one as a pet although he did turn a blind eye when she and Lavi locked one in Cross's office.

There was also the annoyance of the Slytherins all wearing 'Potter stinks' badges and they kept rubbing it in Harry's face too, luckily Kanda was pretty much left alone in terms of him being a champion, it was a good thing because it likely would have resulted in a long hospital stay if someone had bugged him about it. But everyone at Hogwarts had learnt by now how quick he was with that katana of his, the other two schools were quick to learn after a few girls from Beauxbatons tried to flirt with him.

* * *

It wasn't until Colin Creevy came to take Harry to the wand weighing ceremony that the exorcists realised taking part in this tournament without blowing their cover might be a bit harder than they thought.

"Wand weighing?" whispered Lenalee to Hermione urgently as Harry left the classroom. "What's that?"

"Oh, the champion's wands are inspected to make sure they're in working order," Hermione explained. "It wouldn't be fair if one champion was at a disadvantage because of their wand."

Yana, Allen and Lenalee exchanged horrified looks. The exorcists couldn't use magic and therefore didn't have wands… how the fuck were they going to explain that?

"And where have our exchange students gone?" asked Snape. Hermione spun round to find that their seats were empty and all their things were gone, she gaped in disbelief, they'd been there a few seconds ago.

The three exorcists were at that minute discretely following Harry to the classroom where the wand weighing was to be held. Hopefully someone would have an idea of what they were suppose to do about this.

"Crap, crap, crap!" moaned Yana. "We're so screwed! Why did Dumbledore allow us to enter when he knows we can't do magic?"

"We're in so much trouble!" howled Allen. "This is a magical contest, what are we going to do?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore will have sorted something out," said Lenalee hopefully as they followed behind Harry. Then they crashed right in to Lavi who was coming from the opposite direction, luckily Harry had already entered the room so he didn't notice them all piled up on the floor.

"Lavi, what are you doing here?" asked Lenalee rubbing her head. The red head raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Following Kanda to see what they do about this wand weighing thing," he said. "I assume you were following Harry so you knew where it was." The younger three smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"But damn! We really didn't think about this when we entered Kanda!" moaned Yana. "How is he going to explain not having a wand?" They all jumped up and put their ears to the door, hopefully they weren't going to blow their cover, exorcists still don't really have a good reputation amongst other people.

Meanwhile, inside the room Kanda was glad that Skeeter woman was so interested in Harry, almost as soon as he entered the room she dragged him off for an 'interview'. He wasn't sure he would have been able to hold back attacking her with his katana if she'd tried the same on him. The Japanese teen glowered moodily at Cross who was lounging in a chair and billowing enough smoke for an industrial chimney.

"So what is this all about anyway?" he grumbled. "What do they want us for now?"

"It's the Wand Weighing ceremony," Cross grunted. "Suppose to make sure the champions' wands are working properly so no one can complain about being at a disadvantage." Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an exorcist, I don't have a wand," he said bluntly. Cross paused for a moment.

"Hmm… we'll just have to wing it then."

At that moment Dumbledore entered followed by a relieved looking Harry, Skeeter on the other hand looked a bit put out, Kanda scowled as she eyed him up and fingered his katana until she got the message and looked away. He watched with slight interest as Ollivander tested each wand and stiffened when the creepy man turned to him.

"And now for Mr Kanda," said Ollivander looking expectantly at him. Kanda glanced at Cross who sighed heavily and got up from his chair.

"Kanda has already been checked to our school's standards," he told him. "You don't need to inspect him." The old man raised an eyebrow and turned to Dumbledore who smiled.

"Their school is rather unorthodox I'm afraid," the Headmaster said cheerfully ignoring everyone's curious stares. "If Professor Cross says that Mr Kanda is up to their standards then we'll have to leave it at that, they're understandably reluctant to let others inspect their methods."

Although Kanda was grateful that it had been solved without too much hassle it had made everyone extremely curious about their school now, even worse that Skeeter was here and it would probably get published in the paper.

"I still don't see why his wand can't be checked like everyone else's?" huffed Fleur. Cross smirked and blew a plume of smoke in her face.

"Maybe you'll understand after the first task."

Kanda spun round to glare at the door as he heard laughter, he quickly yanked it open and glared as the four exorcists who'd been listening through the door fell through.

"What are you idiots doing?" he growled as Cross sauntered over looking smug.

"Haha… we were curious," laughed Yana. "We wanted to see how you did." The other three on the floor rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Yana you were supposed to make up some excuse," moaned Lenalee as they picked themselves up. "Now we're busted."

"Oh you were busted anyway," said Cross raising an eyebrow. "Any excuse you came up with would have been obviously silly."

Harry was still staring at them in surprise, these students from B.O. Academy were so weird! For one they seemed incredibly laid back about everything and their teachers didn't seem to care about what they got up to as long as they didn't get completely screwed. The whole thing about Ollivander not checking Kanda's wand was weird too, Fleur had a point when she said that checking his wand wouldn't reveal their methods if that was why they were being so secretive.

Having said that he could recall seeing any of them ever use a wand, the only classes he shared with them didn't require one and he'd never seen them practise any spells. He blinked in disbelief for a moment, could it be that they actually didn't have wands and were trying to cover it up? But then how did they do magic?

* * *

Kanda was very glad the next morning that he seemed to have sufficiently scared Rita Skeeter into not poking around for information on him, the article she wrote was horrendous and he was starting to feel sorry for Harry because she seemed to have some obsession with him. They could tell just by the look on his face that he hadn't said any of those things and that he really didn't like all the attention he was getting from the tournament.

Fortunately it was a Hogsmeade weekend so the exorcists could finally get some research done without interference from the other students. Miranda had been doing most of the research so far, so as you can imagine not much had been done and the poor woman had finally been banned from the library due to the chaos she seemed to cause every time she went. It didn't really help that they had no idea where to start looking and no Akuma had attacked in the time they'd been here that might help pinpoint a general location.

Since Miranda had now been banned from the library so the five younger exorcists were searching in there today while Cross did 'research' in Hogsmeade. Basically he has getting piss drunk and chatting up women, even though he called it intelligence gathering.

Krory and Miranda had also gone to Hogsmeade but this was because the younger exorcists thought it might be better to have someone that was sober there just in case Akuma attacked while everyone was visiting.

"Urgh! This is hopeless!" cried Allen dropping his head onto the table.

"Shhh! The scary librarian lady will throw us out!" hushed Lavi. Lenalee shuddered, Madame Pince was one scary woman and partly the reason why Miranda had had so many accidents there.

"But this is pointless," said Yana reasonably. "We have no idea where to start looking and we don't even know for sure that there is Innocence here or whether the Akuma just attacked here by chance!" Kanda grunted in agreement and continued flipping through the book he'd picked up.

"If they attack again it's more likely that there's Innocence here," he muttered. "Until we find some evidence we're just chasing rumours." Lenalee sighed heavily and closed her book.

"There's barely any rumours to begin with," she murmured. "With magic involved it's nearly impossible to tell what's classed as unusual."

Yana huffed in frustration and slammed her book shut and stalked off towards the doors.

"I'm exploring the grounds," she said. "I need a break from the books and who knows, maybe I'll find something out there."

Allen hesitated for a moment before jumping up and running after her, the other three looked up briefly before deciding to continue reading, after all they were more likely to find a clue about the Innocence somewhere her than romping around outside.

* * *

Yana and Allen spent a few hours just walking around the castle, the lake and the quidditch pitch, this place was just huge! It was starting to get dark by the time they finished and everyone had come back from Hogsmeade, they were about to go back to the castle when Allen noticed a glow in the Forbidden forest.

"I thought people weren't allowed in the forest," said Yana frowning. "So what's glowing?" They exchanged looks before grinning and running into the trees.

"It would be stupid not to check it out," reasoned Allen. "After all it could be Innocence, that glows." They stopped abruptly when a roar reverberated through the trees. They both gulped nervously and glanced back towards the castle.

"Umm… that wasn't your stomach… right?" asked Yana fidgeting. He glared at her slightly and pouted. "Fine I know it wasn't you. I'm just dreading meeting whatever it is."

"It seems to be in the same direction as the glow… are we still going to check it out?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Might as well, the others will kill us if we leave now." They continued forward with more caution now and eventually heard voices up ahead making them slow down again and take to the trees so they wouldn't be discovered.

Yana ran into Allen's back as he stopped suddenly and started whimpering.

"Allen? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. He pointed a shaking hand forward and she peered round him to see what the fuss was about, her eyes immediately widened.

"Oh shit! Kanda is going to kill us!" she whispered.

"What do you mean us? It's you and Lavi that entered him!" protested Allen.

"That's who I meant by us, oh damn we're going to die!" she moaned.

Dragons. Bloody huge fire breathing dragons.

Kanda was going to have a bloody fit.

"Do you think any of them are venomous?" asked Allen curiously. She groaned and dropped her head.

"Don't! You're making it worse!" she moaned. "Does Innocence even work against dragons?"

"Ah… he's so screwed."

They crept back into the main hall and sunk down at the Gryffindor table moodily.

"Hey, did you two have fun outside?" asked Lavi grinning at them. They both glared at him and started eating glumly. "What's wrong?"

"We think we found the first task," mumbled Allen poking a potato. They all stared.

"Well what is it?" asked Lenalee eagerly. "How did you find out?"

"We were exploring the forest," Yana told them. "So we found out by accident."

"It's dragons," blurted out Allen.

"What?" asked Kanda. They all squirmed slightly, he sounded way too calm about this.

"Dragons, they've got you all a dragon each," said Yana. "I think you have to fight them or something." Lavi paled and jumped up dragging Yana with him.

"I'm getting out of here before he blows up," he yelled. "He's gonna really kill us this time!" Lenalee and Allen turned to stare at Kanda who was frowning down at his plate.

"Are you ok Kanda?" asked Lenalee looking worried.

"Akuma are worse than dragons," he said starting to eat.

"So you're not going to chase after Lavi and Yana?" He smirked evilly.

"I'll let them panic for a while." Allen looked nervous.

"So what _are_ you going to do about the dragon?" he asked.

The look on Kanda's face was positively feral, pity the poor dragon that got paired off with Kanda.

* * *

**Yay finally a new chapter!**

**Again sorry for the long delay, but its finally here!**

**Hmm... what should Kanda do to the dragon?  
**

**Hope you've enjoyed reading, please review!  
**


	9. Here there be dragons, so run very fast

**Sorry that i haven't updated this in a while, i was stuck on what to have Kanda actually do for the task. It still didn't turn out that great so they basically take the mikey out of him for it.**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was finally the day of the first task and as usual the exorcists were eavesdropping. They were huddled outside the champions' tent and trying to hear which dragon Kanda would get, not that they knew how he was going to deal with it. They waited until the adults had all left and there were only the champions left inside before bursting inside and crowding round Kanda to the shock of the other champions.

"What the fuck are you all doing?" hissed Kanda as they all tried to get a look at the miniature dragon in his hand.

"We wanted to see which dragon you would get," said Yana poking the life like figure, it spat a fire ball at her and bared its teeth.

"It's called a Japanese Imperial," he deadpanned. They all stared at him for a moment before Lavi and Yana burst out laughing.

"Really? Oh the irony!" they gasped between breaths. "That's priceless!"

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"Kanda is Japanese so it's ironic that he gets the Japanese dragon out of all the ones he could have had," explained Lenalee with a smile.

"So, still not going to tell us how you're going to do it?" asked Allen peering at the dragon before rearing back as it snapped at his nose.

"No way in hell," Kanda said with a smirk. Lavi and Yana sighed dramatically and clutched at their hearts.

"You wound us, we enter you for a highly dangerous tournament once and you never trust us again," they whined. "You're so cold." Allen and Lenalee rolled their eyes and dragged them out of the tent apologising for the scene on their way out.

"Your friends are… strange," commented Cedric once they'd left. Kanda glared at him and drew his blade inspecting the edge.

"They're not my friends," he said bluntly. "They're just pests that won't leave me alone." The other four champions frowned at him.

"That's not nice," said Cedric. "They seem to consider you a friend."

Kanda just glanced at him from the corner of his eye and went back to inspecting his katana. Harry hid a smile and turned away, Yana had explained to him how Kanda wasn't really as dismissive as he appeared. He acted all cold and aloof but he really did care deep down, he just didn't like showing it.

Meanwhile in the stands, the exorcists had managed to get seats near the Weasley twins at Lavi insistence. He'd really hit it off with them and could usually be found plotting pranks with them in some corner of the common room. For this though, Lavi wanted to sit near them because he'd heard they were taking bets on the outcomes of each champion's trial.

"Hey Lavi!" called Fred waving them over. "Are any of you guys placing a bet?"

"Ooo! Me! I want to!" cried Yana waving a hand. "I want to bet on Kanda's match!"

"Ok, what's your bet?" asked George taking out his notebook to write it down.

"I bet five Galleons that Kanda doesn't use magic and completes the task in less than twenty minutes," she said cheerfully ignoring everyone's disbelieving stares.

"You're betting he won't use magic?" asked Fred in shock. "But-"

"I know Kanda, if he can do it without help why bother?" she told them shrugging. "That's just the kind of guy he is."

"But it's a magical competition!" protested George. "That's the point!" Yana pouted and folded her arms moodily.

"Are you going to accept my bet or not?" she asked. The twins shrugged and wrote it down despite their doubts, it was her money after all she could do what she wanted with it.

Cedric was the first champion and was facing a Swedish Short-Snout, he didn't do so well and got burned pretty badly when the dragon decided to go for him instead of the rock he'd transfigured into a dog. The exorcists cheered for him any way because it was really funny watching him run away when it blew fire at him, Yana got a bit upset over the dog though.

"The git! Setting a dragon on that poor dog just so he can try sneak round it," she protested loudly. Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"You do know it's not a real dog," she said, she meeped when Yana turned to glare at her.

"Who cares if it was originally a rock, it can still feel pain as a dog!" The exorcists all agreed that they would need to restrain her if any other animals were hurt in this task, because her glares were rivalling Kanda's in scariness.

They all burst out laughing at Fleur's turn with the Welsh Green, she tried putting it to sleep which worked fine until it snored a jet of fire and lit up her skirt. They still cheered for the effort, Yana especially since she hadn't tried to harm the dragon.

"I bet Master liked her skirt catching fire," grumbled Allen. Lenalee shuddered and felt sorry for the blonde girl, Cross' attention was not always welcome.

Krum was next with the Chinese Fireball, they cheered him to start with because it was pretty impressive, but they had to quickly restrain Yana who was yelling abuse at him for hurting the dragon's eyes and getting half the eggs smashed.

"How dare he do that!" she screamed trying to struggle out of their grip. "Those poor babies!"

"Yana please stop causing a scene!" begged Allen as they tried to make her sit back down.

Eventually Lavi asked one of the Weasley twins to bind her, it was a good job she was bound because the glare she gave the red heads for tying her up spoke of a very painful death.

* * *

Finally it was Kanda's turn against the Japanese Imperial, the exorcists cheered very loudly when he entered the arena despite the scowl he sent their way. They felt safe untying Yana now that she was enamoured with the slim blue-black dragon below.

"Kanda! If you hurt that dragon in any way I'm posting pictures of you in a towel all over the school!" yelled Yana. Kanda twitched violently and sent her a death glare.

"How did you get pictures of him in a towel?" asked Lavi in wonder, he'd been trying to get blackmail material of that scale for years. She gave him an evil grin and snickered.

"I have a hidden camera in the dorm room," she explained. "It goes off every time someone opens the bathroom door, I got quite a few good ones of everyone in the dorm."

Lavi and Allen stared at her scandalised and promised themselves to warn the other boys in their dorm, the girls seated nearby however were trying to buy the pictures she had.

Kanda's match was a bit anti-climactic actually, he glared at the dragon challengingly as it charged him before breaking into a sprint towards the eggs stopping briefly to pick up the golden egg.

It was the quickest time so far and all the wizards seemed a bit dumbstruck that he'd managed to do it without magic. Yana was cackling evilly at the look on everyone's faces while Lavi and Allen booed Kanda for ending it so quickly and not being very entertaining. The twins whistled impressed.

"He can sure run pretty fast," said Fred amazed.

"That was faster than some broomsticks I've seen!" exclaimed George. They both turned to Yana.

"Are you sure he didn't use magic?" they asked. Lenalee giggled and shook her head.

"Kanda prides himself on his speed," she said answering for Yana who was still cackling, everyone had backed away from her by now. "He trains every day to keep it up." A lot of people looked very impressed if a bit disappointed that the match hadn't been a bit flashier.

"Is she ok?" asked Hermione from behind them. "Yana is still laughing weirdly." The exorcists all glanced at their cackling comrade, Allen smacked her over the back of the head and stuck a lolly in her mouth to shut her up.

"She's fine, just has an odd sense of humour," he answered smiling. Hermione nodded and smiled at them.

"You're all really sporting cheering for everyone," she said earnestly. "Though I don't get why you booed Kanda." Lavi shrugged.

"We don't really care who wins the Tournament," he explained. "We'll cheer if it's good entertainment, Kanda just wasn't very entertaining."

Harry's match was by far the most exciting against the Hungarian Horntail, they were cheering on the edge of their seats for that match. It was a spectacular bit of flying, how many people can say they've out flown a dragon after all?

"That. Was. Awesome!" cried Lavi as Harry left the arena.

"We have so got to try flying," insisted Yana. "That looked so cool!"

Kanda ended up in first place because he'd finished the quickest and with the least damage done to himself and the surrounding area, Harry and Krum were tying in second place after him because Karkaroff was biased towards Krum and he'd grudgingly given Harry more points than he wanted because he was the next fastest and he had used magic unlike Kanda.

The four younger exorcists hung around to wait for Kanda to come out of the champions' tent while everyone else walked back up to the castle.

"What did they want to talk to you about?" asked Lenalee when he finally came out.

"They said the egg is a clue for the next task," Kanda grumbled glaring at the golden egg in his hands, then he glanced around. "Where's Yana?" They all looked around frantically before Allen spotted her near the dragon enclosures.

"Damn it! Yana get back here!" he called running after her. It took them two hours before they managed to drag her away from the dragons and from talking to Charlie Weasley one of Ron's older brothers who was a dragon handler.

"Bye Charlie!" she called waving as Kanda threw her over his shoulder to carrying her back to the castle. "Thank you for talking to me!"

The red head sweat dropped and waved back, it was nice to talk to someone so enthusiastic about dragons, and any other animal apparently. But that girl was still really really strange.

* * *

"Yana I heard you're doing all of our outfits for the Yule ball. Is it true?" asked Lenalee as they sat on her bed in the dormitory later that night. Hermione was sat with them flicking through a book, Yana grinned ruefully.

"Well at first I was just doing Kanda's to make sure he didn't turn up in uniform since he's a champion but then I thought, Miranda always wears black and I want her to wear something that's at least slightly colourful. Then I thought about Krory, he's hopeless with what to wear. Allen, Lavi and Master aren't that much better really. I'm making mine too so I thought I might as well do yours too and do everyone's." Lenalee and Hermione stared at her.

"In time for the ball you're going to make three dresses and five suits?" they asked incredulously. She grinned and nodded.

"By the way Hermione, have you got your dress sorted yet?"

"No I couldn't find one I liked in Diagon Alley when I went … I'm not sure what to do," she said hanging her head. Yana smiled.

"Ok. I'll make yours too."

"Yana you can't! You're doing so much already and you'll have homework too! Plus what you're already doing will take a lot of time with magic so-"

"I'm not going to use magic. I hand make all my outfits."

"Then definitely not-"

"Its fine Hermione," chuckled Yana. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't think I could do it." Hermione still looked uncertain. "I made those dresses that Allen and I wore." Their eyes widened.

"Really?" She smiled smugly.

"Yep. Didn't take more than a few days to do both." She stuck her head under the bed and fished around a bit, she came back up with a sketchbook. "Here are some designs, even if you say no I'll still make one for you." She pointed out an off the shoulders ball gown. "I had this one in mind for Lenalee." Lenalee squealed and covered her mouth.

"Wow! It looks gorgeous! Will you really make this for me?" Yana nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I want everyone to look their best."

* * *

**Yeah not the best chapter i've ever written but i enjoyed writing the exorcists' opinions of each champion against their dragon, that was fun.**

**Told you Kanda's match wasn't good, i really didn't know what to write, so i decided to just take the mike in the end.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review!  
**


	10. The Yule ball and lots of dancing

**Major appologies for the late update, I blame uni, exams and me being a lazy arse.**

**Any way, here is the new chapter of 'Exorcists come to Hogwarts why?'** **Its all fun and games at the Yule ball.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

When asked what clue the egg gave him Kanda just glared and started muttering curses under his breath. The three younger exorcists turned questioningly to Lavi who was sat there with a grin on his face.

"Well when he opened it all we could hear was this high pitched screeching," he explained with a shrug. "Of course that really pissed him off and I had to steal it before he could slice it in half with Mugen." Allen frowned thoughtfully.

"I think I heard Harry and Ron mention something about that," he said. "Harry hasn't got a clue what it means either."

"When's the next task?" asked Lenalee worriedly. "He's got to work it out by then."

"24th February," muttered Yana staring at the fire. "And if you open that thing around me I'll kill it, my hearing is my sensitive than yours." They all sweat dropped and shook their heads, she was almost as violent as Kanda sometimes.

The school seemed to be in the middle of a fever pitch at the moment, all the girls were being giggly and talking about what they were wearing to the Yule ball. The boys on the other hand seemed to be either treating the whole thing like it was a chore or bragging about who they were going with.

The exorcists had the most fun watching Ron and Harry panic about it, apparently Harry hadn't realised that he was supposed to open the ball and therefore had to have a partner for the first dance.

"How on earth am I supposed to ask someone?" he moaned to Allen and Yana.

The three of them and Ron were sat in front of the fire in the common room, Yana was sat on one of the armchairs with Allen sat on the floor in front of her while she made lots of little braids in his hair.

"Is there someone you want to ask?" asked Allen curiously.

"Cho Chang," replied Harry blushed slightly.

"So ask her then," suggested Yana tying off another braid. Harry just buried his face in his hands with a groan.

"Who is Kanda going with?" asked Ron eagerly. Allen snorted and smirked.

"Lenalee is going with him," he told them. "Kanda kept saying no whenever someone asked him, Lenalee was getting fed up of him making them cry so she told him he was going to take her if he couldn't say yes to any of the girls that asked him." The two wizards gaped at him.

"What did he say?"

"He said fine because it meant he would at least be going with someone he could tolerate," Allen chuckled.

"Not to mention he would have had to deal with Komui if he'd upset Lenalee," added Yana.

"But Lenalee wouldn't be upset," Allen told her with a frown. "Half the reason she asked was because she wanted to go with someone that she knew and to keep an eye on him to make sure he isn't too rude. I don't think she likes him the way you're implying." Yana pouted and tugged on one of his braid.

"Hush, don't spoil my fun," she said. "I wanted to see the look on Komui's face when he found out his precious Lenalee was dating." Allen rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"So who are you two going with?" asked Harry curiously.

"No one yet," muttered Yana pulling some more hair ties out of her pocket.

"Do you want to go with me?" asked Allen. It was a good job she was sat behind him so he couldn't see how she was glaring at him.

Ron and Harry understood why she was annoyed though, she really wanted Lavi to go to the ball with Allen so he'd finally get a clue that the red head liked him. She had to do some quick thinking to try salvage the situation, after all she didn't want to say no then have to explain why when she didn't have the excuse that someone had already asked her.

"Erm… I asked Lavi," she said hesitantly. The three boys gaped at her.

"You did?" asked Allen in shock.

"Why?" queried Harry and Ron in unison.

"We're only going as friends," she said bluntly. "It'll be fun." She turned to Allen. "We can't have you on your own though… so I'll get Lavi to ask you."

"Huh?" All three of them looked confused, sometimes trying to follow her logic was confusing.

"Look, I asked Lavi and Allen asked me," she explained. "So if Lavi asks Allen then we're all asked each other and the three of us can just go together and have fun."

"Err… ok," said Allen still looking a bit confused. That seemed like a really convoluted way to go about it, but whatever it solved the problem.

Now Yana just had to find Lavi and tell him what was going on before Allen found out she'd made it up on the spot.

* * *

Harry asking Cho didn't quite as planned, it turned out she was already going with Cedric and Ron… well…

"I can't believe you ask Fleur," deadpanned Yana. "Did you lose all common sense?" Lavi patted his fellow red head on the shoulder.

"It's ok Ron, you may have been totally rejected but at least you had the guts to ask," he said. "Trust me, that girl gives everyone self-confidence issues."

Eventually Harry and Ron ended up going with the Patil twins after Ron made a complete prat of himself by insinuating that no one could have asked Hermione so she should go with one of them. Let's just say the exorcists beat a quick retreat for that one and left before it could turn into a screaming match.

"Allen! What's taking you so long?" yelled Lavi up the stairs. There was a crash as Allen tripped over something in the room.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Lavi sighed and shook his head, he turned around and stared. He whistled appreciatively, the clothes Yana had made were something special.

Miranda and Krowley were waiting in the common room with them, as they were going as a group in representation of their 'school', and Lavi almost couldn't tell it was them. Miranda was wearing an elegant tiered deep purple dress; it was strapless and stopped just short of the floor and Krowley looked pretty good when you could actually see him without a cape.

Hermione's dress was a floaty periwinkle one from what he'd seen of it before she'd left the room to meet her date. Lenalee and Kanda matched, Yana had obviously intended that they go together right from the start when she was designing their outfits. Lenalee's midnight blue, off the shoulders ball gown matched Kanda's velvet dark blue dress jacket perfectly.

Lavi then looked at himself. His suit was dark burgundy and looked almost like a military dress jacket, he had a dark green waistcoat to go with it, which Yana said enhanced his eyes. He also didn't have his headband on so his hair wasn't sticking up all over the place. Yana herself was helping Allen get dressed upstairs and Lavi hadn't seen either of their clothes, he sighed.

"Hey Lenalee, do you know what either of those two are wearing?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lavi. I saw some of the designs but I never saw the ones for her or Allen. You look great by the way." He smirked.

"Well I guess Yana really does make good clothes."

"Of course I do. You're suits are ok aren't they?" They all turned at Yana's voice, she stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling. Her dress was a simple red fitted one with long sleeves and gloves to cover her hand but it had white cherry blossoms floating down sewn into the material, Lavi whistled impressed.

"You're really good at this Yana," he said, Harry and Ron came over.

"I can't believe you made all of these," said Harry, Yana smiled in thanks.

"You haven't seen Allen yet," she said stepping aside to allow them to see him.

Lavi inhaled sharply, Allen's suit was white. He fiddled with his white gloves as they stared at him and Lavi could see a silver waistcoat underneath his jacket. For some reason he was wearing a white top hat too, she'd even managed to get him white shoes. He blushed.

"Stop staring, it's rude," Allen muttered pouting. Yana laughed and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"But Allen you look great! They're just admiring you. You look like an angel." Lavi started as he realised Yana was right, Allen looked like a sophisticated angel. He bowed and offered a hand.

"I think it's time to go down now," he said smiling up through his hair. Kanda took Lenalee's hand and started walking. Ron and Harry went to find their respective dates and Lavi and Allen both took one of Yana's hands each.

"Aren't you lucky Yana?" squealed Lavender. "You get two hot guys taking you!" Yana smiled.

"We're all taking each other. I'm taking Lavi, he's taking Allen and Allen's taking me," she explained. "Besides I'm sure plenty of people will dance with others so I won't just be dancing with them. Lavi's suppose to be a terrible dancer any way."

Lavi blushed. "I can dance!" he said indignantly. She grinned.

"Great, prove it by dancing with Allen then." He flustered.

"Why Allen and not you?" She sighed and scowled.

"I promised Master I would dance with him. I can't leave Allen alone so promise you'll dance with him, you don't have to dance with him all the time." Allen blinked.

"You're dancing with Master?" he asked apparently unfased about having to dance with a boy in public. She nodded.

"He has to be seen dancing with a beautiful girl apparently," she said. "And no ones going to question it too much if it's one of his students." She smoothed her dress out as they entered the Great Hall; it looked like an ice palace.

* * *

Allen, Lavi and Yana watched with grins as Kanda and Lenalee sat at the top table with the rest of the champions and the judges. Going from the sour look on his face the Japanese teen was not enjoying this at all, the only thing that seemed to cheer him up was when he realised soba was on the menu.

The three of them had lots of fun for the meal since they'd somehow managed to sit opposite the Weasley twins who were telling jokes and stories of all the pranks they'd done over the years. Soon it was time for the opening dance and they had a lot of fun finding mistakes in the steps each couple did, Harry particularly seemed to be having trouble although to be fair he had admitted that he'd never danced before in his life.

"Hey Allen, Lavi, Yana!" They looked up to see Komui and Reever waving at them, they hurried over.

"Komui! Reever! What are you doing here?" asked Yana smiling. Komui laughed.

"Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to invite us, there are about ten others here too. I'm letting them take a break, they deserve it." Yana laughed.

"Komui, you and Reever are going to dance right?" she asked slyly. They both flushed red.

"Well… it's suppose to be for the kids really…" stuttered Komui embarrassed. "Err… besides I don't like dancing that much-" He was cut off as Reever dragged him towards the dance floor still bright red, the exorcists laughed.

"I never knew the two of them liked each other," mused Lavi eyeing them, he'd missed when the rest of them had found out when Komui visited before.

"They've been going out for at least as long as I've been in the Order," chuckled Yana. "Most likely longer."

Lavi choked. "Why didn't I know?"

"It's not my fault you're slow."

"Stop arguing brats. You're suppose to be on your best behaviour." They turned around to see Cross. Allen scowled.

"And what exactly is going to count as your best behaviour?" he asked. Cross smirked.

"Probably not getting stinking drunk."

Lavi took the time to check Cross's suit. It was made from velvet like Kanda's but in dark grey and was a long tailed coat.

"Finished staring yet kid?" interrupted Cross. Lavi smiled.

"Yep, Yana did a good job for yours too." Cross snorted and took Yana's hand leading her away towards the dance floor.

"Allen I'm bored," groaned Lavi as they sat at the table a while later with Harry and Ron who had both given up on dancing and their dates.

"I can't believe you two danced together," said Ron. Lavi shrugged.

"Yana made me promise to. Not that it matters, I wouldn't have danced with anyone else any way." Allen blushed while Harry looked at the dance floor.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," he said as he watched. "I don't think Lenalee and Kanda have stopped dancing, though Kanda seems to be getting annoyed and her brother and that guy he's with seem to be enjoying themselves. Miss Lott and Mr Krowley have danced a lot too." He looked round again. "I can't see Yana any more though." Allen shot up.

"What?"

"I haven't seen her in a while. She's easy to pick out, you just follow the boys trailing after her," said Harry. Allen sat up straighter and tried to find her, Lavi rolled his eyes and pulled Allen's top hat over his eyes.

"Lavi! What was that for?"

"Stop worrying. She's capable of looking after herself, I'm sure she'd be annoyed if she knew you were worrying about her," he muttered sleepily as he laid his head on the table. Allen looked at him fondly and smiled.

"Ok Lavi." He looked out at the dance floor again and grinned. "Lavi get up."

"Why?" he asked. Allen stood up and held out his hand.

"I want you to dance me with me," he said smiling. Lavi paled.

"Err… I'd rather not… you saw how bad I am. You should dance with someone who won't stand on your toes," he stuttered trying to get out of it. Allen laughed.

"But the only way to get better is to dance with someone who is better. Come on, I'll teach you." He grabbed his hand and dragged him on to the dance floor, Lavi blushed and let himself be pulled along. Allen stopped in the middle and turned to face him.

"Now do you want to be the girl or the boy?" he asked. Lavi choked. "Well it doesn't matter, you're too tall to be the girl so I guess I'll be playing the girl again," Allen said with a smile, Lavi grinned nervously.

Allen went through step by step of the dance until he was at least satisfied Lavi wouldn't stand on his toes. They danced for a few songs and Allen smiled up at him.

"See, you got better already," he said. "Why did you tell Yana you could dance?" he asked curiously. Lavi looked away embarrassed.

"Because she said I couldn't," he said pouting.

Allen laughed. "You're such a little kid sometimes." Lavi grinned.

"Well it doesn't matter. I got a wonderful teacher out of the bargain so I won't step on people's toes any more." Allen blushed. "Besides she doesn't need to know I couldn't dance before," he said making Allen burst out laughing.

"Well you might have got away with it if I wasn't standing right behind you when you said it," said Yana. Lavi spun round and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, hi Yana. Where've you been? We haven't seen you for a while." She sighed.

"I was avoiding this big group of boys that won't leave me alone, I locked Master in his room," she said with a smirk. They sweat dropped.

"Why?"

"He was so not on his best behaviour, though he probably wasn't as drunk as he claimed either," she said with a sigh. The other two exorcists deadpanned.

"Did he try to flirt with you?" She sent them a blank look and stared for a few seconds.

"Let's just say he's going to have a killer headache not caused by alcohol when he wakes up tomorrow," she said. "I should have hit him harder."

The night ended well, if you ignored Ron and Hermione's spat about her coming to the ball with Vicktor Krum of all people. Kanda finally got off the dance floor when Komui insisted on dancing with Lenalee only to be dragged back on when Yana asked to dance, which he did grudgingly. All in all they had a really good time but they all agreed that being required to have a partner made the whole thing needlessly troublesome.

* * *

**So that was the new chapter, hopefully it won't take me as long to update next time.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	11. Dunkings, solved clues, revealed secrets

**I am so sorry its taken me so long to update, I don't really have an excuse other than that I haven't really had a lot of inspiration for my stories recently.**

**And yes I did realise that Kanda can't swim, its going to make the second task very interesting.**

**Any way, here's the new chapter sorry again for how long its taken for me to update.**

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Anyone would think you were competing instead of Kanda with how you're carrying that egg around all the time," Yana pointed out to Lavi while the two of them were walking around the lake.

The exorcists had decided that waiting for something to happen would be incredibly stupid and that it would be much safer for everyone if they took turns patrolling the grounds to make sure no Akuma showed up without warning, they really didn't like the idea of having to explain what Akuma were to the curious students at the school. On the other hand it was the middle of winter and absolutely freezing outside, Yana and Lavi had drawn the short straw literally when they drew lots as to who would patrol today.

"I can't help it!" he protested. "If you saw how often Kanda has tried to destroy it you'd carry it round all the time too!" He lifted the golden egg out of his bag and tossed it into the air lightly. "He doesn't seem to really care if he solves it or not either." She rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Lavi, he didn't want to enter the tournament, he doesn't care about anything except destroying Akuma most of the time," she told him. "Of course he doesn't care about solving a clue that just screeches at him!"He jumped in surprise at her sudden shout and the golden egg went flying into the lake coming down hard enough the break through the ice.

The two exorcists stared in silence for a minute before whimpering.

"We are so dead," whined Lavi pulling at his hair.

"We? You're the one that threw it!" Yana exclaimed pointing at him accusingly. "You go get it back."

"Are you kidding? That water has to be freezing, there's no way I'm going in there." He pushed her towards the water. "You startled me, you go get it." She looked out over the ice and winced, this was not going to be pretty.

"Fine, but I give permission for Kanda to kick your sorry ass."

It was with mixed feelings that people watched Lavi run through the school up to the Gryffindor tower carrying a sopping wet Yana who was so cold her lips were turning an unhealthy shade of blue.

Most people were worried about her health although wondering why on earth Lavi wasn't running towards the hospital wing, some people were wondering what crazy thing they'd gotten up to now, some people really didn't want to know for the sake of their own health and sanity, the smart people were wondering who was going to start yelling first and how far away they'd have to be to escape unscathed from the aftermath.

One enterprising student even set up a quick betting pool about which of the other exorcists would be the one to break first although he later suffered a slight mental breakdown when said exorcist found him and 'lectured' him on the evils of gambling.

Meanwhile the Gryffindors were startled when Lavi burst into the common room and shoved everyone away from the fire so he could lay Yana down.

"Move it people! Someone get me some blankets!" he yelled removing as many clothes from her as possible without completely stripping her. Lenalee hurried ran up to their dorm room to drag down the duvets while the others crowded round her worriedly.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Hermione worriedly. "You should really take her to Madame Pomfrey."

"No, we just need to get her warmed up," said Lavi wrapping a blanket around her. "She hates hospitals, she'd kill me if she woke up there." The wizards turned imploringly to Allen but he grimaced and shook his head.

"You do not want to be on the receiving end of her temper if she wakes up in the hospital wing," he explained. "She'll just make herself more ill trying to get away."

Lenalee came thundering back down the stairs carrying two duvets and Lavi lifting Yana up so she could place one on the floor before placing her on top and putting the other duvet over the top of her.

"What happened anyway?" asked Ron. "Why is she so wet?" Lavi winced and backed away from everyone slightly.

"Err…"

"For heaven's sake spit it out Lavi!" cried Lenalee.

"Well the egg fell in the lake and she went to get it back," he explained in a rush.

"And you just let her!" exclaimed Allen furiously.

"Well we were arguing over who would get it but she gave in pretty quickly. The water wasn't that deep where it was but the ice cracked and she fell in." He went silent for a moment. "I really panicked then because she took longer than she should have to come back up, she mumbled something when she came back up but then she collapsed and I just wanted to get her warmed up."

"That stupid egg isn't worth your health," said Allen. "You-"

Allen didn't have time to finish his sentence because Kanda drew Mugen and started chasing Lavi around the common room.

"Baka usagi! I'm going to kill you!" he growled.

Soon only Allen and Lenalee remained in the common room as all the wizards left in an effort not to get caught in the crossfire. The noise woke up Yana who struggled slightly to move under the weight of the duvet and Allen.

"Yana!" he gasped once he noticed that she was awake, the other three quickly gathered round.

"Well that was refreshing," she said smiling up at them ignoring their gaping looks.

"Refreshing? You could have gone in to shock!" exclaimed Allen. She shrugged and struggled into a sitting position.

"Oh well no harm done," she replied as they all spluttered at her response. "I solved the clue by the way." There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Tell me it again," said Lavi for the fourth time. The younger exorcists sighed heavily dropping their heads to the table while Kanda just scowled and poked the fire.

"This is the last time," insisted Yana glaring.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour- the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"

"So we're looking for something that lives in water and Kanda will have to go back get back something they've taken," mused the red head.

"Yes finally!" cried Lenalee, Lavi just smirked at her mischievously.

"Oh I worked it out on the first try," he said. "It was just funny watching you all get annoyed." They all glared at him and Kanda flicked Mugen out of its sheath slightly.

"So what lives in the lake?" wondered Allen. "It can't be that hard to tell what would make a sound like that."

"Mermaids," Yana replied bluntly. They all stared at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Miranda managed to read quite a lot of books before she was banned from the library," she told them adjusting her blanket. "She was fascinated with the magical creatures especially."

"So you're going to have to steal something back from mermaids huh?" mused Lavi. "It sounds like a fairy tale… although I don't envy you having to go in the lake in February."

Kanda glared at him and moved slightly closer to Yana to give her some body heat. She still hadn't fully recovered from her dunk in the lake and Lavi had been forgiven since it had been her decision to get the egg back, although Kanda seemed to be having fun holding a grudge about it.

"Erm… that might be a problem," muttered Lenalee glancing at Kanda worriedly. "Kanda can't swim." Cue deathly silence.

"WHAT!"

"What do you mean you can't swim?" cried Allen turning to the Japanese teen.

"I don't like water," he growled. "I've nearly drowned before."

"And that didn't encourage you to learn to swim?" the white haired exorcist asked incredulously.

"Shush!" hissed Yana making them all fall silent. They strained their ears to try figure out what she'd heard, then Allen and Yana's curses reacted.

"Akuma!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were only trying to sneak out to see Hagrid under the invisibility cloak, ok it was a bit late at night but it meant there was less chance of them getting caught.

They never expected to walk into a nightmare. They heard the explosions first, being the curious students they were they ran straight towards the noise to see what was going on. These… machines were firing at the school, they looked horrific with blank faces on the fronts and large cannons firing. It took them a moment to realise that something was returning fire, it shocked them even more when they recognised just whom where fighting back.

Professor Cross was shooting at them, Kanda was slicing them in half with his sword, Allen was attacking with a larger sword. Lavi was beating them to the ground with a huge hammer while Lenalee seemed to be flying around and kicking them through the air, Yana appeared to be slashing them with an armoured arm while Miss Lott seemed to be providing support, to their shock Mr Krowley was biting the monsters. They were easily beating them back and it seemed no time at all before they were all gone and they were left staring at the remains of a battlefield.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" exclaimed Ron in shock forgetting that they weren't supposed to be there and making the exorcists jump in shock except for Cross who just lit up a cigarette.

"We could ask the same of you," he drawled. "Curfew has long since passed."

"We you're here too," Ron blustered.

"Yes we're here, saving the school from attack, doing our job," replied the general. "We have every right to be here, you on the other hand are going to be in a bit of trouble." The three wizards flinched as he levelled his gun at them.

"Now, now Cross," said Dumbledore appearing from behind the three students. "Perhaps we'd best move this conversation to my office."

The three Gryffindors gladly followed the Headmaster only glancing behind briefly to look at the five exorcists that they had been sharing Gryffindor tower with. They didn't think they'd seen any of them look as serious as they did now, they all travelled in silence until they reached the Headmaster's office and Dumbledore sat down and motioned one of them to start speaking.

"Professor Dumbledore maybe it's time we properly explained to these three who we are," suggested Krowley. The other exorcists sighed.

"Fine by me," muttered Kanda. "It'll stop them from snooping around, next time they're only going to get killed." Allen and Lenalee glared at him.

"Kanda!"

"I never said I would kill them."

Lavi grinned half-heartedly. "Who wants to explain?" he asked.

They all turned to Yana who scowled.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because you're the best at explaining things," they said in unison. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well for starters you three are the nosiest bunch of kids I have ever met."

"Hey, we're the same age as you!" yelled Harry. "Don't call us kids!" She stared at him blankly.

"We're classed as adults because of what we are," she said. "Besides you three have never killed anyone so in my opinion you're still kids." They paled.

"You've killed people?" squeaked Hermione. "But…"

"Well I wouldn't say people, Akuma aren't exactly human anymore so I don't know if they count as people."

Cross rolled his eyes. "Just tell them who we are and what we're doing here."

"Fine, we're exorcists. We have weapons called anti-Akuma weapons and obviously we use them to kill Akuma."

"What's an Akuma?" asked Ron hesitantly.

"An Akuma is born of three things, a tragedy, a human soul and a machine. It's basically a machine with a soul trapped inside it, the more it kills the more it evolves and the more powerful it gets," said Yana with a raised finger. "Our anti-Akuma weapons allow the soul to break free from the machine and move on to rest in peace."

"What are your weapons?" asked Harry with a frown. "The only weapon I see is Kanda's sword."

"It's a katana," he said bluntly. "It's made of Innocence, that's what all our weapons are made of." Yana nodded.

"Lenalee has Dark Boots." Lenalee stuck out her feet to show them. "Lavi has a hammer." He twirled it around. "Master has a gun, the one he's been shooting us with in class actually and 'The Grave of Maria', don't ask what that is, it's slightly creepy. Miranda has her 'Time Record' which allows her to turn back time and Krory has his teeth which is why he's often mistaken for a vampire."

Hermione pointed to Allen and Yana.

"What about you two?" They exchanged glances.

"An arm each." They still looked puzzled. "Allen's weapon is his left arm and mine is my right one."

They took off their gloves to show them the disfigured skin and the cross embedded in Allen's hand while Yana moved her shirt so they could see the cross on the upper part of her arm. The wizard trio gasped.

There was a loud crash from somewhere in the castle, the exorcists all exchanged glances as Allen and Yana's eyes reacted.

"We'll sort it out," said Allen and Yana together. "You can finish explaining." The two ran out of the office quickly, Lavi punched the wall in frustration once they'd left.

"I hate that they do that!"

"Of course they do it, it's their mentality," said Cross puffing out smoke. "They're right little martyrs." Lenalee looked upset.

"But it isn't fair! It's not like they've ever been given a choice!" she cried. Harry frowned.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Kanda snorted.

"Not all exorcists are the same. They're mostly either equipment type or parasite although equipment type is the most common." Miranda nodded.

"Most exorcists are equipment types which means our Innocence is separate from our body, it's changed into an item we can use," she explained softly. "Parasite types are rare because they are born with their Innocence and its part of their body, like Krowley's teeth and their arms."

Lavi growled. "It's because they're parasite types, they always throw themselves into every fight. They always risk their own lives!"

"Lavi you know that's not all of it!" scolded Lenalee. "Their cursed eyes allow them to see the souls trapped in the Akumas. They promised to save them all, that's why they do it." Cross laughed. They turned all turned to stare at him.

"You brats have really got them figured out pretty well but you forgot one thing," he said puffing out smoke. "Parasite types have shorter life spans."

"But that horrible-" gasped Hermione covering her mouth.

"It's not like they have a choice remember!" snarled Lavi. "They were born that way. They know that even if we all survive the war they will still likely die before us."

He glared angrily at the floor, and there was an awkward silence before the door opened and Allen and Yana walked back in grinning.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" asked Allen.

"Nope, only a few level ones and no damage done to the school. No one was hurt either so that's good, we must have missed them before," said Yana nodding. They stared at the others.

"What?" they asked in unison. Lavi turned away scowling.

"You two don't have to take all the risks," he muttered, they blinked then smiled.

"We know, but we can't break our promises either," they said holding hands, everyone stared at them. "If we can help as much as possible before we die then that's good enough for us. Besides we're happy doing this," they said grinning. "We have a purpose in life and it's doing good for others." Cross snorted. "Master you were the one that said when we first met, that we're soldiers of life doomed to fate. Well that sounds morbid so, we're soldiers of life that chose the path we're walking on."

Lavi wiped his eye quickly and hung his head, Allen came up to him.

"Lavi? Are you crying?"

The red head's arms suddenly shot out and grabbed Allen pulling him into a tight hug.

"You're such an idiot bean sprout," he muttered, Allen smiled softly. "It may be the path that you've chosen but it doesn't mean you're walking it alone."

Allen's eyes widened and he hugged Lavi back just letting him hold him. Lenalee, Miranda and Krory sniffed wiping their eyes. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Are we done with the water works now?" he asked. Yana hit him over the head.

"That was really insensitive Kanda. Just because you hardly show emotion other than being pissed off doesn't mean everyone else does," she said. He snorted.

"I know that. Cross acts like everyone is beneath him, Miranda is apologetic, Krowley is cautious, Lenalee tries to be happy, the rabbit is too happy, the bean sprout is too emotional and you are indifferent unless something amuses you." They all stared at him.

"Wow… Kanda said a speech!" cried Lavi, happy again. "I'm so proud of him, he's growing up so fast!" The exorcists laughed.

"So that explains what you are," said Hermione. "But not why you're here."

"Oh, well we're here to stop the Akuma from harming anyone," explained Lenalee. "Only innocence can harm them so we had to come but we also think there might be a piece of innocence in the castle, it would explain why the Akuma showed up here in the first place." Yana frowned at the wizards.

"But seriously, you guys are really nosey," she complained. "This has nothing to do with you but you act like you have the right to know everything."

"But it is-" protested Harry.

"No it isn't," interrupted Yana. "You can't use the Innocence unless you're an accommodator, the only reason the Akuma are attacking is because of the Innocence, so it has nothing to do with you guys. The only way you're involved is because the Innocence just happens to be in your school. So you really shouldn't try to interfere," she said. "It's more troublesome for us if we have to worry about you getting involved while we're in the middle of fighting."

That said the exorcists left the office and the three Gryffindors walked in silence back to their common room. Ron and Harry exchanged glances when they saw Kanda, Lavi and Allen appeared to be already asleep when they arrived at their dorm.

Depending on what happened next this could become very awkward.

* * *

**Ha bet you thought it was going to be the second task. I didn't want to write that yet since I'm still trying to figure out how to make it work.**

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter please review especially if you have any ideas about how Kanda can do the second task, at the minute if I don't get a better idea he'll be using gillyweed and I'd rather he do something different.**

**Please review.  
**


	12. Many fish people?

**Yay I finally update!**

**Urgh! Revising, exams, fieldtrip etc. It all slows down my writing, its summer now though and hopefully I'll be able to update more often than I have been. **

**Any way, hope you enjoy this new chapter, I actually had a lot of fun writing it, especially getting around Kanda's inability to swim.**

**Enjoy! And please don't forget to review!**

* * *

The first couple of days after the Golden trio found out about them being exorcists were rather awkward, but eventually Hermione's love of knowledge bullied the two boys into talking to them again and things went back to normal mostly, if a little strained at times.

It was nearly time for the second task and the Hogwarts staff were having a very interesting conversation about who each champion would be retrieving from the lake. They'd had to call Komui in since he has technically the Exorcists' guardian and they needed to ask his permission before they involved another one of them in a task.

"Is there a certain criteria for the person that is picked?" he asked thoughtfully, ignoring Cross who was smoking heavily behind him.

"Miss Delacour's hostage is her younger sister," Dumbledore told him. Komui shook his head.

"Kanda doesn't have any family," he replied sadly.

"For Mr Potter his best friend has been picked," suggested McGonagall.

"If he had a best friend, and he really doesn't, I'd say either Lavi or Allen," Komui paused for a moment. "And he'd leave those two down there out of spite."

"Well Mr Diggory and Mr Krum are both having their Yule Ball partners." Komui's eyes gleamed.

"I'm sorry but I absolutely refuse for my precious baby sister to be kidnapped to the bottom of a lake," he wailed. The teachers all stared as he then went on to rant about keeping octopus away from his precious Lenalee. Cross snorted in amusement.

"If that boy ever actually gets a girlfriend I'll stop making the brat pay back my debts," he said ignoring the disapproving glares it got him.

"Would he go retrieve anyone?" asked McGonagall in exasperation.

"That kid doesn't care about anything but his sword and completing his missions," remarked the General stubbing out his cigarette.

"We could always use Yana," mused Komui once he'd stopped ranting. Cross stared at him blankly.

"You want to use my apprentice?" he asked slowly. Everyone raised eyebrows at him, he seemed almost reluctant.

"You wouldn't mind if it was Allen," pointed out the scientist.

"Coz he's a brat and needs to learn to toughen up," replied Cross. "I practically raised that girl thank you very much."

"But Kanda would go after her," insisted Komui. "If it was someone else I'd say he had a crush on her."

There was silence for a moment while everyone in the room tried to imagine homicidal Kanda being romantic to slightly insane Yana, needless to say they couldn't quite picture it.

"So we're agreed on Miss Wolf then?" asked Dumbledore hopefully, he'd never realised how difficult it could be to find someone's important person. There were nodded all around except from Cross who was smoking another cigarette and sulking.

* * *

Yana looked around Professor McGonagall's office with curiosity, she didn't know why she was here with Ron and Hermione, they hadn't been given an explanation when they'd been asked to come.

"Ah good you're all here," said the transfiguration professor walking into the room.

"Erm… why are we here?" asked Yana confused. "I don't think I've done anything to get into trouble recently." McGonagall smiled faintly and shook her head.

"None of you are in trouble," she told them making them relax slightly. "You are here because you're participation is required for the second task." All three of them blinked.

"… Excuse me?" asked Yana bewildered glancing at Ron and Hermione only to see that they looked just as confused.

"For the second task each champion is required to retrieve something they value from the bottom of the lake," explained McGonagall.

"… So who is retrieving each of us?" asked Ron confused. The professor raised an eyebrow and sighed softly.

"You Mr Weasley will be retrieved by Mr Potter, Miss Granger will be retrieved by Mr Krum and Miss Wolf will be retrieved by Mr Kanda." There was a moment of silence while they all digested this, Yana thought Ron looked a bit miffed about Hermione being picked for Krum.

"Erm… so what do we have to do?" asked Hermione nervously. McGonagall explained that they would be put into a magical sleep and placed at the bottom of the lake, guarded by the mer-people so that they would not be in any danger, until their champion came to 'rescue' them. Yana was still frowning at the end of the explanation.

"Why was I chosen for Kanda?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure you didn't ask him and he wouldn't have replied even if you did."

"Process of elimination," was the deadpan reply. She tilted her head in thought and nodded.

"Sounds about right, the only other one he might have gone after is Lenalee and there is no way in hell Komui would ever let you do that." McGonagall smiled slightly and nodded in agreement, Ron and Hermione still seemed rather nervous about it.

"So you three are alright with doing this?" Yana agreed immediately and bounced up and down happily.

"Of course! I'll do anything I can to help!" she exclaimed not noticing the looks they were all giving her, did she not realise that that made it sound like she had a crush on Kanda? However Yana's immediate agreement encouraged the other two and soon the three of them were fast asleep.

* * *

Kanda was twitching so much it almost looked like he was vibrating. The other exorcists had been successful in teaching him some basic swimming but nowhere near enough to be able to complete this task, and he still didn't know how he was going to be able to breath underwater. What the hell was he supposed to be getting back anyway?

He was so highly strung he didn't hesitate to draw Mugen when Komui popped up out of nowhere in front of him.

"What the hell?" he yelled backing up slightly. The man had an unholy gleam in his eyes and thrust a bottle at his face.

"Here Kanda, this should solve the problem of being able to breath under water," he chuckled darkly. "Please let me know how it goes."

Then he was gone and Kanda was left twitching even more than before and holding the small bottle like one would do a bomb that was about to go off. He stared suspiciously at the bottle which had the picture of a fish on the outside, then he sighed heavily and pocketed it making his way towards the lake.

Unfortunately it didn't seem like he had any other choice since he had no idea how else he was going to be able to breath under water. He scowled darkly, if that thing turned him in to a fish he was going to kill the idiot.

Kanda stared blankly at the other four champions who were each dressed in some form of swimming gear, he rolled his eyes and removed his leather exorcist coat and then his white shirt from underneath that and his boots before he started stretching to warm up.

He'd decided that wearing his usual trousers would be too tight so he'd swapped them for a pair of training pants, the samurai was completely oblivious to the appreciative stares he was attracting from the females in the audience. He didn't seem to realise how much more toned he was compared to the other champions and many girls found his tattoo really hot.

The other exorcists were sat in the audience and rolling their eyes at Kanda's obliviousness, he could be so dense sometimes. They almost jumped out of their seats when Komui appeared out of thin air and started cackling.

"Brother! What are you doing here?" Lenalee asked warily.

"Kanda is testing one of my inventions for me," he laughed. "I can't wait to see the results!"

They all exchanged glances in alarm, Komui's inventions were not the safest things in the world and to here that Kanda would be testing one…

"I guess he doesn't have any other option," murmured Lavi with a shrug.

"True, we never did find a way for him to be able to breath under water," sighed Miranda miserably. "Too busy trying to teach him how to swim." Allen was glanced around worriedly, nearly biting his lip until it bled.

"Where's Yana?" he asked bouncing on his seat slightly. "There's no way she would miss this."

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her since last night," mused Lenalee frowning. "Did she not stay in your dorm?" Allen looked even more worried at that and shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night either actually," he replied.

"Attention students!" cried Bangman's voice over the crowd's noise. "The second task is about to start, now each champion has to swim to the bottom of the lake to retrieve a hostage who has been placed there for them and make it back to the surface, they have one hour in which to do this." The exorcists all paled and edged away from Allen slightly who was radiating fury.

"Ah, I forgot about that," muttered Komui stoking his chin. Allen turned on his and grabbed the front of him coat.

"You mean Yana is the one down there?" he yelled almost hysterically. The other exorcists backed away and noticed that Cross wasn't looking any happier than Allen.

"Kanda!" yelled Lavi. "You have to get Yana back!" The Japanese teen stiffened and turned to face them slowly.

"… Yana is the one down there?" he asked slowly. The other champions fidgeted nervously as his aura darkened and tried not to back away. "You mean that Yana who nearly got hyperthermia has been stuck at the bottom of a lake since last night in the middle of February?" he cried.

He turned to glare at the judges who all shifted uncomfortably, especially when the rest of the exorcists joined in.

"She nearly got hyperthermia?" asked Komui concerned, they certainly hadn't told him that when they had asked who could be Kanda's hostage.

"She had an unfortunate trip into the lake a few weeks ago," Krory told him.

"You better get her back Kanda!" yelled Allen. "And nothing better happen to her or there will be hell to pay!"

The judges looked even more uncomfortable at that remark. Kanda snorted but nodded to should he'd heard, Yana was one of the few people he could tolerate and the beansprout would never let him here he end of it if something happened.

He glared at the bottle Komui had given him before swallowing down with a grimace, after a few seconds he started finding it hard to breath and jumped into the water determined to ride out the transformation that seemed to be taking place somewhere that he could at least breath properly. He squirmed around as he felt himself transforming although he was relieved to find out he could in fact breath in the water.

"Hmm… it appears to be working," mused Komui adjusting his glasses as he observed from the stands.

"How can you tell?" asked Lavi curiously. Lenalee and Allen were straining over the edge of the stands in an attempt to see what was going on.

"Oh, well he wouldn't have felt the need to go into water to be able to breath if it wasn't working at least partially," the scientist explained looking a bit excited. "If it works properly…" He paused seeing Kanda's head appear above the water, he was scowling darkly.

After a while the feelings had stopped and Kanda looked down at himself in disbelief, he had a bloody tail! He felt around his chest and neck for any other changes and felt two sets of gills, one set of his neck and the others at the bottom of his ribs, he also discovered near invisible webbing between his fingers.

His eye twitched as he caught sight of his tail again, at least it wasn't a stupid colour, it was navy blue. He popped his head out of water and discovered that he could breath as long as he kept the gills around his ribs under water. He immediately looked for Komui and glared at him.

"You turned me into half a bloody fish!" he yelled. Everyone in the audience stared as he raised his tail out if the water slightly to show as proof. Komui smiled and rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Excellent it worked then!" he exclaimed. "After you've finished let me know if you feel any side effects."

The samurai just glared and dived under the water chasing after the other champions. The exorcists turned to stare at Komui disbelievingly.

"You are so dead brother," sighed Lenalee shaking her head. Miranda and Krory nodded sweat dropping at Komui's insanity.

"Are you suicidal?" Lavi and Allen asked deadpan in unison.

Cross just smirked and smoked another cigarette, he couldn't wait to see what happened when Kanda came back out of the lake, it promised to be entertaining at least.

* * *

It was very dark and gloomy in the lake, Kanda was thankful of his good vision otherwise he wouldn't have been able to even see where he was going as he went deeper into the water.

Swimming with a tail was also completely different from the little bit he'd learnt how to do before the task. But he found that he was able to move easier through the water using his tail and he sped up significantly. Still, being able to breath under water was a bit unnerving as it wasn't exactly something he did naturally.

After a while he came across a group of some type of water demon that tried to strangle him. He was able to beat them off with Mugen but it was awkward swinging his katana in the water, it didn't move as fast as he wanted it to either.

Eventually he caught sight of Harry ahead of him, he too had gills and webbed hands but his feet had turned into flippers. The other boy started in surprise when he saw him and stared for a few moments at his tail in disbelief, Kanda just rolled his eyes and swam forward leaving Harry to scramble to catch up to him.

Eventually they came across the mer-people village. Kanda stopped to stare at them for a moment, he was really glad he didn't look like them, the only noticeable to him was the tail thank god so at least he didn't actually look like some kind of humanoid fish.

He heard Harry gasp when they saw the hostages, they were each tied to a stone pillar with their hair floating eerily around them in the water, whatever light the mer-people used gave their skin a ghostly looking green tinge and they were all very obviously not breathing.

Kanda spotted Yana immediately and swam towards her, he tried not to notice how dead she looked and drew Mugen cutting through her bindings. He noticed Harry cutting Ron's bindings from the corner of his eyes and pulled Yana into his arms.

He nodded once to the other boy and started swimming back to the surface, he hadn't got far when he passed Krum and Diggory although there wasn't any sign of Fleur as he swam up he reasoned she could have taken a different route.

As soon as they broke the surface Yana took a big gasp of air and opened her eyes, she stared around in curiosity before turning to grin at him.

"I knew you could do it!" she cried hugging him around the neck. "It looks like you're the first back too."

He sighed slightly, at least there didn't seem to have been any bad effects of her staying at the bottom of the lake for the night.

"Tch, and to think I was worried," he muttered to himself.

"You were worried?" she squealed hugging him tighter. "That's so sweet!" Kanda flushed slightly and pushed her out of the water on to the dock.

"Whatever, just get dry," he mumbled watching as Madam Pomfrey wrapped a towel around her and began checking to make sure she was alright.

The rest of the exorcists came running up then and Allen flew at Yana in a tackling hug nearly knocking her back in to the water.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" he cried holding her tightly. "Why did you do it?"

She glanced at Komui who was looking a little nervous and grinned.

"Kanda never fails a mission," she laughed. "I had complete confidence that he would rescue me." They all turned to Kanda who turned red and ducked back down underneath the water. "By the way… how is he going to turn back?"

Lenalee giggled and held up a bottle, dodging out of the way when Komui tried to steal it from her.

"This is the antidote," she said throwing it to Yana. "Brother wanted to run some tests first but I think that Kanda probably wants to turn back now."

Yana nodded and reached up the water moving her hand around until she touched Kanda's hair, then she grabbed tight and yanked him up out of the water before shoving the opened bottle into his protesting mouth.

He almost choked on it before he managed to swallow and then it suddenly felt like his legs were popping apart, he looked down and saw that the tail was gone and his legs were back. He quickly pulled himself up on to the dock and wrung his hair out scowling when a towel was thrown over his head.

They all turned when cheers from the crowd announced the arrival of another champion and Cedric broke the water with Cho, a few minutes later Krum appeared with Hermione.

"Where's Fleur and Harry?" asked Yana as the four made their way to the dock.

"Fleur had to come back, she got attacked by grindylows," explained Lavi. "We don't know what's happened to Harry."

"He should have been back after me," said Kanda frowning. "We reached the hostages at about the same time."

"The idiot probably took the clue too seriously," snorted Cross. "I bet he stayed behind to make sure everyone was rescued."

These words proved true when minutes later Harry appeared with a Ron and a little girl who looked like Fleur's sister. Lavi and Allen helped pull them all out of the water and waited for the results as Dumbledore talked to the mer-people.

"So what happened?" whispered Allen to Harry, the champion blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I waited until the others were rescued," he muttered. "I thought something would happen if they weren't rescued." Allen smiled and patted him on the back.

"That just shows that you care more about the people than winning this competition. I think that makes you the better person." Harry blushed even more. "You're definitely better than BaKanda," he muttered ignoring the glare the samurai gave him.

Then it was time to read out the scores. Fleur came in last obviously for not completing the task, then was Krum and Harry and Cedric drew for second place having decided that Harry showed 'moral fibre' and deserved extra points even though he was the most outside the time limit.

Kanda came first for being the only one to finish within the time, Yana was so happy that knocked them both back into the water with a hug.

* * *

After Kanda stopped chasing Komui around for not telling him what the potion would do Yana dragged him to Cross' office where the rest of them were having a party.

Well by party this meant that Cross was getting stinking drunk, Komui was wailing over Lenalee, Krory and Miranda were being quiet in a corner, Lenalee, Yana, Allen and Lavi were making fun and Kanda and just generally having a lot of fun.

Much to the younger exorcists' relief Komui left later that night since he had a lot of work to do back at headquarters and Reever had managed to attach a tracker to him, he knew if he didn't get back soon the Australian scientist would only come track him down.

They made their way back to the Gryffindor common room to find that the students were still in the middle of their party, they hung around for a while before Yana decided to go to bed, apparently staying in the lake that long had affected her a bit.

"Well good night everyone," she yawned stretching. Then she silenced the room by kissing Kanda on the check before she stumbled up to her room.

"What was that about?" choked Lavi, Kanda looked almost shell shocked for a moment before he scowled at everyone and stormed up to the boy's dorm. Allen almost looked like he was about to start hyperventilating.

"She kissed him!" he gasped. "Why did she kiss BaKanda?"

Lenalee giggled at the look on everybody's faces and patted Allen comfortingly on the shoulder before following Yana up to bed.

"Oh god!" gasped Lavi. "Maybe she likes him!"

Allen stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before fainting.

"… Oh bugger."

* * *

**So there was the new chapter, the potion was so something I could imagine Komui doing.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed reading.  
**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
